The Fragile, The Broken
by trinityalexis1313
Summary: Clary Fray was a favorite Hollywood actress with a self-harm issue, and a deep, dark past. Jace Herondale was the hottest band member in the worlds most adored band, but he had a drinking issue, due to scarring childhood memories. Will one movie and a heartbreak be enough to bring the couple together? (A full backstory included.)
1. Summary

**Hey there! My name is Cassidy, and this is my fanfiction. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors or any errors at all! This will get very sappy and mushy... &amp; a small possibility of LEMONS. Maybe though. Yes this has to do with self-harm &amp; depression &amp; suicidal thoughts. If you can't take this, then you may not want to read this. I will want some critical feedback, because this is my first! WELL ANYWAYS: Thank you for reading &amp; enjoy! :)**

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS****

**ALSO: this will have some curse words. Sorry not sorry. :)**

**(Hi, I am Trinity, and I have taken over this story, so I changed a few things. I hope you like!)**

**The Fragile, The Broken: Summary**

_Clary's Backstory -_

_Clary's mother abandoned her and her brother when Clary was born. Clary grew up with her abusive father, Valentine Morgenstern. Clary's brother, Jonathan, was abused from the time he could walk by their father. When Valentine would abuse Jonathan, he would tie Clary down and make her watch him. This happened until Clary was 12. When Clary turned 12, her father killed her brother, and made Clary watch every single little detail. She saw his blood splatter the white walls, and heard her call his name, but she couldn't answer. She couldn't do anything. A week after Jonathan's death, Valentine started to abuse Clary. When Clary started wearing long sleeved shirts &amp; jeans every day, she became bullied severely. She lived with the pain until she turned 15, when she got offered a job to be an actress, because of a play she performed at her school. Of course she took the job, and moved far away from the abuse &amp; the bullying. Although Clary was away from all the pain, her memories haunted her day and night. She became suicidal, and started to self-harm. Nobody was aware of her pain, besides her best friend Simon. He had been there from day one, even though Clary did her best to push him away. Thankfully, Simon stood beside her through everything. Clary was now famous, with two managers, Jordan and Mia Kyle. They were like her parents, and as Simon with her brother, she was safe. Her only problems were her haunted memories._

_Jace's Backstory:_

_Jace Herondale came from a screwed up childhood. He saw his parents murdered at 10, and was pushed into several foster homes. From the time Jace was 13 years old, he was already into alcohol. By the time Jace reached the Lightwoods, he was broken. The foster parents before them would abuse him, and cut him in hidden places, and sexually touch Jace. Jace was deeply into sex afterwards, and became known as some sort of a player around the world. The Lightwoods were nice and loving, and adopted Jace at 14. The Lightwoods had two children: Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. Jace thought by moving into this new house, the nightmares of his parent's death wouldn't haunt him anymore. But he was wrong. He started to drink more and more, and wake up in stranger's homes. He became depressed, and his only escape was music. The only person who knew of his problems was Alec, and he was promised he'd never tell. When Jace turned 17, he proposed him and his siblings make a band. They called themselves "The Fallen" and quickly became famous, with the help of their manager Magnus Bane._

**When Jace gets the idea he wants to be in a movie, Magnus steps in. Jace gets a part in a huge movie with Clary. When they meet, what will happen? Will Clary come out of her state of depression? Will Jace quit the all the sex?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys I am so so so so so sorry for this super late update! I have been busy lately, and I have been working on Chapter 1, so I could make it more than perfect. &amp; I read ****The Fault in Our Stars****... OMG I cried so hard... &amp; everyone needs to read that book... It's perfect, and I may quote that book in this FanFiction, cause its honestly amazing.**

**Okay, without any more time wasted, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**And, btw, Clary and Jace have talked to eachother before this audition, so umm, yeah, thats why the stuff that happens makes sense**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Before The Audition**_

**Clary's POV**

Clary woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:40 am. She sighed. Clary rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her bright red hair was messy and her green eyes sleepy. In 3 hours she would be going to teach the male role, Jace Herondale, how to act. They had talked on the phone some, but she hadn't ever met him. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep, so instead she decided to take a shower. Clary took off her shirt and looked at her wrist. 6 scars occupied her right wrist, and she smiled. She quickly undressed &amp; jumped in the shower.

**Jace's POV**

Jace woke up to the sound of his alarm screaming. He practically jumped out of bed and checked his alarm clock. It was 5:00 am. _Good_, he thought. He ran to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. Jace's gold hair was wild, and his gold eyes were full of fear. He shook his head and went back into his room. Isabelle was sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor.

"Hi." He said. Isabelle looked up. Her black hair was pulled into a braid. and her dark brown eyes were full of excitement.

"Okay, your clothes are here, so get ready!" Izzy said, and threw his clothes on his bed. Jace nodded and Izzy smiled. She ran out of his room. Jace got dressed slowly, and looked at his dresser. The picture of his biological parents sat there. He frowned as a knot began to form at the back of his throat. He sat down on his bed as tears threatened to spill. _No_, he told himself. He would not cry. Jace looked at the alarm clock. 5:45 am. He got up and walked out his bedroom door.

**Clary's POV**

Clary's shower lasted at least an hour, or so she thought it did. When she got out of the shower, her clothes were laying on her bathroom sink. Clary picked them up and frowned. Shorts &amp; a tank top. She hated the outfit.

"Jordan!" She screamed. Clary heard running and then a knock at her bathroom door.

"Clare, what's wrong?" She heard Jordan say through the door.

"Shorts and a tank top... Really Jore, really?!" Clary practically screamed.

"Simon suggested it.. And Clare, you've been in there for two hours!" Jordan said, and Clary smiled. Simon and Clary have been dating for two years, and he was constantly trying to make her ware 'preppier' clothes.

"Oh okay. Well, could you get me some new clothes? I don't really want to wear shorts... They aren't me. Not my style of clothing at all." Clary asked Jordan.

"Yeah, I'll get you some new clothes." Clary smiled. A few moments later, Jordan came knocking on the door again.

"Hey Clare... Here's your clothes." He said as Clary opened up the door just enough for her to grab her clothes.

"Okay, Clare I am not trying to rush you, but it's 4:30, and it's a 30 minute drive to the studio. I know we would be a little early, but the director, Sebastian, asked me and Mia to be a little earlier. So, please hurry." Jordan told her.

It took Clary 5 minutes to get dressed and run downstairs to the car. When she hopped in, Jordan and Mia were in the front seat, and Simon was in the back waiting for her.

"Hey Clare-Bare." Simon said as Clary slid into the seat next to him. When Simon noticed she wasn't wearing his tank top and shorts, he raised his eye-brow.

"What happened to my tank and shorts?" He asked her, and Clary looked at him.

"Babe, I don't wear 'tanks and shorts'." Clary told him.

"I don't care. It would've looked absolutely adorable on you." Simon responded, looking at her closely.

"Well, I don't like shorts. Or tank tops really." Clary said flatly, and Simon frowned.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. You are still absolutely adorable." He said with a smirk. Clary rolled her eyes and looked out window. _This is going to be a long drive_, she thought.

**Jace's POV**

When Jace got downstairs, everyone was ready. Even his adopted parents had come home to see him go, which was odd. Robert and Maryse hardly ever came home. He looked around the room until he spotted his girlfriend, Aline Penhallow. Jace flashed her a flirty smile. She wiggled her fingers at him. Then someone tapped him on the arm. It was Magnus.

"Jace Herondale, we must be leaving now, or you'll be late, and I'll have to cover for your sorry ass when we get there." Magnus said as Jace turned to face him.

"Okay, lets go." Jace said and walked towards the front door.

"It's 5:00 everyone. We must be leaving soon. We don't want our famous actor to be late. We want him to be very early." Magnus told everyone. Jace walked out the door, and Aline followed closely behind him.

"Hey baby. When will this audition thing be over, so we can go play some more?" Aline teased as Jace. He turned around to face her.

"Mmmmm, babe, we can play right now if you want... " Jace said seductively. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips hard. Without even noticing it, they were making out hard. Izzy cleared her throat.

"Okay, seriously?! I know that everyone else is inside, but you can't be making out right here! What if mom or dad came out?! They would disown your ass, Jace Lightwood. Now, please, take your slut and get in the fucking car before I kick both of your asses." Isabelle said, clearly annoyed. Jace laughed and let go of Aline. She fake pouted.

"Okay, lets go to your audition!" Izzy said.

And so we went.

* * *

**Okay, hey guys... Sorry this was kinda short.. But I'll update as soon as I can! I just don't know how I want Jace &amp; Clary to meet... But there maybe a Clace moment in the next chapter... I want to have one sooo bad... Well anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! Love y'all!**

**~Cassie :***

**And, don't forget, they have talked on the phone before, so they kinda know eachother.. OKAY.**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here comes Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, if there is a song sang, it is not an original song, but the characters are using it. **

****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS****

**Love y'all!  
~Cassie:***

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Audition**_

**Clary's POV**

When they arrived at the studio, Simon took Clary's hand. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as they walked into the big concrete building. Inside the building, there was a huge stage, and a bunch of director looking chairs. On the back of the chairs were names. Clary spotted the chair with her name on it, and walked up to sit in it. Next to her chair, was another chair with the name Jace Herondale on the back. Clary assumed that was the same guy she had been talking to on the phone for weeks. She pulled out her IPod, and started listening to 'Can You Feel My Heart' by Bring Me The Horizon. She looked around for Simon, but she couldn't seem to find him. Clary sighed, and closed her eyes.

**Jace's POV**

When Jace arrived at the studio, he sighed. He didn't really want to do this, but he wasn't given much of a choice. What sucks the most is that he had to be taught how to act. Jace hated being told what to do. Aline got out of the car first, and was on the phone with someone. Jace didn't really care who it was, but it still aggravated him some. Jace got out of the car as Aline can up to him.

"Hey babe, I have to go home real quick, but I will be back." She said, and Jace looked at her questionably.

"Okay, hurry back, I guess." He said, and she walked off. Isabelle got out of the car, followed by Magnus and Alec.

"Oh yay! Your little play toy left. Now maybe you can focus on the actual audition!" Izzy said and Jace rolled his eyes. He walked into the building and looked around. He saw the stage, but something caught his eye. In a chair sitting next to his own, there was a little red headed girl. He first noticed how beautiful she was, and then that her eyes were closed and she had headphones on. He wondered what she was listening to. Then he heard Isabelle clear her throat. Jace looked at her.

"Who's that?" She asked. Jace looked at the name on the chair.

"Clary Fray." He said, and Izzy's eyes went wide. '_So that was the girl I've been talking to.' _Jace thought.

"Oh. My. GOD! No way! I love her!" Izzy screamed, and Clary jumped. She looked around her, and then behind her, where her eyes went right to Jace.

**Clary's POV**

Clary fell asleep in that chair, and was asleep until she heard someone scream. She jumped and looked around, until she found a beautiful golden boy standing by the door. She was speechless. He was the most gorgeous person she had ever laid eyes on. Clary pulled her headphones out, stopping Of Mice and Men 'You're Not Alone' at mid song.

"H-h i." Clary stammered as she walked up to the golden boy. Then she noticed a stunning black haired girl next to him.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle Lightwood." The black haired girl said as Clary walked up to them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary." She said to Isabelle.

"Oh, believe me, I know who you are." Isabelle said, and Clary giggled. The golden boy cleared his throat, and Clary's attention was all on him.

"Hi. My name is Jace Herondale." The golden boy said, and Clary's eyes went wide. _'That cannot be the same guy I talk to.' _She thought.

"Oh, yes. I'm Clary, of course, the one you've been talking to. I'll be teaching you how to act. In fact, I believe can start practicing today." Clary said, as her heart skipped a beat. She wondered what was wrong with her. Jace smirked.

"I would love to. You know, many people would give anything to be in your shoes, Ms. Fray." Jace said, and Clary frowned. '_Oh god'._ Clary thought. _'He's one of those boys. But he didn't talk like that on the phone with me... Ugh. Boys.'_

"It's Clary." She said bitterly. Jace raised his eyebrow at her.

"Okay then. Well, we might as well get started. Izzy, I'll see you later." Jace said, as Simon walked up beside Clary, his eyes going immediately to Isabelle.

"Si, what are you doing?" Clary asked him, as his gaze broke away from Isabelle.

"Oh my god... Clary, this is Isabelle Lightwood! From my favorite band, THE FALLEN!" Simon fangirled. Clary and Isabelle both busted out laughing as Simon looked at Jace. His eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD." Simon fangirled more. Clary and Isabelle couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay then... Uh, who is this?" Jace asked Clary as she calmed down.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Simon." Clary said, and laughed some more.

**Jace's POV**

When Clary said that this weird geeky boy was her boyfriend, Jace felt a pang of jealousy. But what was he jealous of, he wondered. This was just some girl, who wasn't better than his Aline. Who, in reality, was only Jace's play toy. So maybe this girl was better, but that still didn't excuse the pang of jealousy that hit. It didn't matter that she was better. But he had been talking to her some.. '_No, that didn't make sense.'_ he thought to himself. Jace Herondale did not like girls. He only had sex with them. Jace smiled slightly.

"Oh, boyfriend. Makes sense." Jace said and Clary looked up at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, if you don't mind, Isabelle could you possibly occupy Simon some while me and your cocky friend get to work?" Clary asked Isabelle, her laughter fading. Isabelle nodded, and her and Simon walked off. But not without Simon kissing Clary first, which only made Jace want to knock the hell out of him.

"Okay, we need to find the director, so we know what to practice first." Clary said, and started to walk off. Jace followed. They walked onto the stage, and Jace noticed there was a man standing up there. Clary smiled at the man. He had black hair and black eyes.

"Oh, Clary, my darling. What can I do for you?" Asked the man.

"Sebastian, this is Jace Herondale. My male part. We need to start working on the movie, so I was wondering what part should we practice first?" Clary asked the man, Sebastian.

"Ah, this is the male role." Sebastian said, and looked at Jace.

"You may start with the scene where you must dance. The scene where you two must fall in love, and dance with eachother. I will get the music, and Clary, my dear, I must find Jordan. So, you must practice alone. Good luck, the scene starts when I push play on the player." Sebastian said, and walked off. Jace noticed the man had a French accent. Clary turned to face Jace.

"Please tell me you know how to slow dance." Clary said, and Jace smiled at her.

"Yes, and I know my lines for this part, so please, don't actually fall in love with me my darling. I've heard it's almost impossible, but some manage to resist the urge." Jace said, and Clary frowned.

"Whatever, lets just get ready." She said. Jace smirked at her. The music started. Jace recognized the song immediately. It was 'Kiss Me', but it was the cover by The Fray. The music was beautiful. He looked at Clary. She walked up to him, completely in character.

"Hello, James." She said as she approached him, her voice with a faint British accent.

"Hello, Belle." Jace said, and smiled. He tried to loose himself and become his character, James Stark.

"It's a beautiful night." She said softly, and Jace smiled.

"Yes, it most definitely is. And we are at a school dance, one which I didn't bring a date too. And, you look stunning, Belle. So, may I have this dance?" Jace asked her, completely in character now.

"Yes, you may have this dance." Clary said, and giggled. Jace smiled sweetly at her, and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Jace lost himself in the music, as they started swaying. He smiled to himself. Then he realized how beautiful Clary was. When they talked on the phone, it was them practicing lines and getting to know eachother a bit. It would be hard to do a movie with someone you didn't know. But, this Clary was different than the girl on the phone. She was way prettier than Jace imagined.

"Thankyou." Jace said, almost loosing himself in his thoughts. Clary pulled back as the song ended, a smile playing on her lips.

"Wow Jace, you are really good. We will practice more in a little while, I, uh, need to, um, go, uh, do something real quick." Clary stammered, as Jace tried to focus. _'It must be the music'_ he thought. He jumped off the stage, and saw Simon standing there. His eyes were full of what looked like tears, but his expression was blank. Jace looked back up at the stage, but Clary was no where to be seen. He looked back at Simon.

"Can I help you?" Jace said to Simon. Simon blinked a few times.

"No, you can't. I was just looking for Isabelle, because we were playing a game, when I happened to see that whole scene up there. Your good, Jace. You are my favorite singer, and my idol. But I know what you do to gorgeous girls like Clary. Don't even think about it. Clary is already messed up enough, and she doesn't need you. She has me. I know what you are, Jace. I am a huge fan, and every fan knows what games you play with women. Clary can't play those games. Plus, she's already taken. Please don't. It won't hurt me as much, but you'll kill her. She has problems, Jace. Some you can't understand. Don't use her. Or do anything to her." Simon said and walked off. Jace blinked a few times in confusion. She had problems? What does that mean? '_God, women were confusing'_, Jace thought. But he didn't really want Clary like Simon was talking about. In fact, Jace didn't even think about sex when he was up there with her. He didn't really think about anything, besides how beautiful she was. He walked towards the door, trying to figure out what happened.

**Clary's**** POV**

Clary shook her head a few times. She had no idea what was happening. That scene made her forget everything, until she accidentally brushed her wrist on Jace's shoulder, causing her to wake up. For once, she felt happy. After everything in her life, she felt happy. The way he gently grabbed her waist made her forget everything. But she had just met Jace, which was why she was so confused. I mean, sure, they talked on the phone a lot, and he looked sooo much better than she expected, but still. She had run outside without even realizing it. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and pulled herself together. She wouldn't let anyone do this. No, she would pull herself together, and forget about Jace. But she couldn't help herself from thinking about how much she wanted him to never let go of her on that stage. This was going to be tourcher, especially for her. How was she to do a movie with someone that she felt so different about? She frowned, and then the door opened. She saw a flash of gold hair, and realized who it was.

"Jace." Clary said, and realized how she must look. But Jace turned and saw her. He didn't look cocky anymore. No, he looked lost, Clary thought.

"Oh, uh, hey Clary." He said, and walked up to her.

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying." He asked her and Clary put on her best fake smile.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright." She lied. He didn't look convinced.

"Well okay then. Listen, we should practice some more on the movie. If you don't mind." He said, and Clary smiled for real this time.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I think we should do another scene, like the one we just did, but this scene won't be with dancing. You know your character very well. This is the scene where we first meet. The director said that we fall in love at that dance, but that's not necessarily true. I believe that Belle and James fell for eachother as soon as they meet. Kind-of like love at first sight, but they weren't exactly in love yet. They were just falling." Clary explained as they walked to the stage.

"Okay, if you read the script, you should know that this scene involves me acting like I have just met you. Please note that this is a movie about Shadowhunters. You know, people who hunt demons. And well, I don't know that you are a Shadowhunter yet. I just know that you go to my high school and you are a senior, like me. Okay, this scene starts whenever you say your line, so whenever you are ready, start talking." Clary says cooly. Jace nods. He takes a deep breath and smiles. Clary see's him transform from Jace Herondale to James Stark.

"Excuse me, are you Belle Light by any chance?" Jace asked me with a certain amount of curiosity in his voice. Clary gets into character.

"Yes, I am. Are you new? I don't think I have ever seen you around before." Clary says. Jace smiles wider.

"Oh yeah, I'm very new. I was just wondering if you would walk me to class." Jace says and Clary's eyes light up.

"Of course. I would love too." She says, and the scene is over.

"Okay, cut. I think." Says Jace, and Clary laughs.

"You think?" Clary says and laughs some more.

"Well I don't know!" Jace said, and Clary burst out laughing. She felt happy again, and she was going to let herself feel happy for just a few more minutes.

"Okay, okay. Nice acting. We should practice a bit more tomorrow, but I don't think you need my help with acting. Your fairly good without my help, so we should just keep practicing our roles." Clary said, and Jace smiled.

"So, I guess this means I get to spend more time with you?" He asked her. His voice was full of hope, and it shocked Clary.

"Y-yes." She stammered. Jace smiled warmly at her.

"I-i th-think I-i w-w-will go f-find S-Simon." She stuttered, and Jace's smile faded.

"Okay." Was all he said.

**Jace's POV**

When Clary walked off, Jace felt empty. It was weird. Her laughter still rang in his ears. He wondered what she felt. He knew how he felt. There was no doubt that he liked her. It didn't matter that they just met, he felt as if he has known her forever. Maybe this was a good thing though. She made him feel good. But she wasn't a whore or anything close to that. She was real, and for once, Jace wanted real. No, forget that, he wanted her. Not for pleasure, but simply because she was real and made him feel happy. Suddenly, he had a crazy idea. It wasn't as if they didn't know eachother before they met. I mean, they talked on the phone a lot.. Maybe he should ask her out on a date? _'Yeah, that will be a great idea.'_ he thought. But before he could do that, he had to get rid of Aline. Which shouldn't be too hard. It's not like they cared for eachother anyways. Jace's phone rang. He checked it. It was Aline.

"Hey." He said.

"Jace, we need to discuss something real quick."

"Okay, what?"

"I'm seeing someone else."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry to hurt you, but I'm in love with this person, and I can't be with you anymore. I hope you understand." Aline explained.

"I do." He said.

"Bye." She said.

He hung up the phone. He didn't expect that. _'That was rather easy',_ he thought. He jumped off the stage. Then, Jace heard a scream. It sounded like Clary, and his heart started to pound. He ran into a hallway, where he saw Clary sitting in the middle of the walkway. She was on the floor, crying. He ran to her.

"Clary! Whats wrong?" Jace asked her. She wouldn't respond, she just cried. Then Isabelle and Simon came running from somewhere on the other end of the hallway. Simon's hair was messed up, and suddenly Jace realized what Simon had been doing. Jace looked at Isabelle. She looked guilty.

"Does anyone know whats wrong with Clary?" Jace asked. Isabelle looked down.

"She may have walked in on something." Simon said, his words slurred. _'He's drunk.' _Jace thought. Clary got up and ran around Jace towards the door.

"And I am the one who is gonna hurt her?" Jace yelled at Simon, and ran after Clary. He caught her, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shhh. Clary, it's okay." He whispered to her, as she cried harder. She walked out of his arms and pushed him away.

"Jace, please go. I don't want you to see me like this." She said, and Jace grabbed her arm. She winced, and jerked her arm out of his hands.

"Clary, please talk to me." Jace said, and she went to the stage and sat on the edge.

"Well, I am going home." Clary said, and Jace felt a surge of anger towards Simon.

"He's stupid, Clary. Don't let this bother you. You're way to beautiful for this." Jace said, and was surprised at his own words. He didn't mean to call her beautiful; it just kind-a slipped out. She looked up at him in surprise. His heart dropped. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her bottom lip was quivering. But even like this, Jace thought, she's still beautiful.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Jace asked her, and she smiled weakly.

"I'd love too. But I look terrible, and I should go home and change first, and get cleaned up." Clary said, and Jace nodded.

"Well, I have my own car. So, I'll drive you home, and you can get cleaned up, and we can go eat." Jace said, and Clary hopped off the stage.

"Okay, lets go."

**Clary's POV**

When Jace offered to take her home, her heart fluttered in her chest. She lived 30 minutes away from the studio, and that meant 30 minutes alone with Jace. She knew how she felt about him though. It's probably the same way that every girl felt about him. She liked him. A lot. Especially when he was acting like himself and not some dick head. They walked out to the car, and Jace started it.

"Okay, so, how far away is your house?" He asked her.

"30 minutes away." Clary said. Jace smiled.

"Cool." He said, and then he pulled out a CD case.

"So, uh, I remember from our calls that you like Sleeping with Sirens, Bring Me the Horizons, and The Fray, right?" Jace asked her. She blinked up at him in surprise.

"Y-yes." Clary stammered. _'Why would he remember something like that-?'_ she asked herself as Jace started driving.

"Perfect."

* * *

**SOOO that was Chapter 2! How did y'all like it? Please review! I'll update as soon as I can. Love y'all.**

**~Cassie:***


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**So here is Chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Okay, My Hazel Grace**_

**Jace's POV**

When Jace put in a mixed CD with all of Clary's favorite bands on it, Clary got really excited. Jace laughed. The first song was 'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn' the acoustic version. When the song had reached it's chorus, Clary sang it.

_"Stay for tonight,_

_if you want to,_

_I can show you,_

_what my dreams are made of._

_As I'm dreaming of your face._

_I've been away for a long time,_

_such a long time,_

_and I miss you there._

_I can't imagine being anywhere else,_

_being anywhere else_

_but here."_

She looked over at Jace and blushed. He smiled at her.

_"How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly,_

_Cause I could sing you a song._

_But I don't think words can express your beauty,_

_it's singing to me._

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me._

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed,_

_but since then we've been history."_

Jace finished for her. She laughed. He thought she had a beautiful voice.

"Well thankyou for finishing my part there." Clary said over the music.

"Well you have an amazing voice. I would love for you to sing more." Jace said, and Clary smiled brightly at him.

_"They say love is forever,_

_your forever is all that I need._

_Please stay as long as you need._

_I can't promise that things won't be broken,_

_but I swear that I will never leave._

_Please stay as long as you need."_

Clary sang at Jace. He smiled to himself and looked at her. She was gazing out the window, still singing pieces of the song, but so low that Jace couldn't hear her anymore. She looked beautiful to him. The song ended. She looked over at him, and Jace looked back at the road. The next song was 'Can You Feel My Heart' by Bring Me The Horizon. Clary looked at him with wide eyes.

"This is my one of my favorite songs." She said and giggled. She turned up the music as loud as it would go, and Jace rolled down all the windows. Clary screamed:

_"I'm scared to get close,_

_I hate being alone._

_I long for that feeling to not feel at all._

_The higher I get,_

_the lower I'll sink._

_I can't drown my demons,_

_they know how to swim."_

Jace was impressed on how well Clary hit the song, and he played it again. She smiled over at him.

_"CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?"_

Jace screamed for Clary. She looked over at him, and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Clary turned down the music some so Jace could only barely hear her.

"This is fun!." She yelled, and smiled at him. A smile tugged at his lips. She was making his heart race.

"Hell yes it is! I kinda like you." He said back to her, loudly. She leaned against the window, and looked out of it. Jace couldn't see her face anymore. Then the song ended. He rolled up the windows, and turned the radio down most of the way.

"Clary, please look at me." Jace said and she turned to face him. She had tears forming in her green eyes. He was confused.

"Yes?" She said, as one tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?" Jace asked her, suddenly very worried.

"Jace, you don't know me... Or some of the stuff you should before going off and saying you have feelings for me.. I don't think you want to get caught up with me... You seem like a great guy, and I am falling for you, but you can't return that feeling... I'm not beautiful, or even pretty... Just please don't try to get mixed up with me... Please." Clary said, as tears started falling rapidly down her cheeks. Jace pulled up to her house and shut off the car.

"Clary, I don't think you quite understand me either. I'm not a 'great guy'. I'm terrible, and you can't say I don't have a right to like you. You're right about one thing though, you're not pretty, or beautiful. You're stunning, and I can't seem to understand why you are trying to push me away like this. Clary, please don't push me away. You don't know who I am exactly, but for once in my life, I want someone to know who I really am. I want you to know me, and I want to know you. I want to know you a lot better than I do now, and I want us to talk more... Not just on the phone." Jace said, and Clary's tears stopped. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"You're right. I don't really know you. But, I can't let you get hurt by me. Hell, Simon even left me. I really just don't want you to get hurt, Jace." Clary said, and sighed. Jace looked at her thoughtfully. And then he had an idea.

"It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you, Clary Fray." Jace said, quoting The Fault in Our Stars. Clary looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"No way! Oh my gosh, that book made me cry for hours. Although it was completely perfect." She said, blushing. Jace laughed.

"Okay, my Hazel Grace, lets go inside." Jace said, and Clary smiled at him.

"This doesn't mean we are going to have our first kiss in Amsterdam, does it?" She asked him. Jace looked at her.

"No, I don't think so." he said, and Clary laughed. Her laugh was like music to Jace. Then she got out of the car and walked into her ginormous home. Jace sighed and followed her in.

"Nice place." He said, and she blushed.

"Well, welcome to my home. Please, step inside and hang your hats on my coat rack." Clary joked. Jace laughed.

"Whatever Tris." Jace said, quoting Divergent. Clary's eyes went wide.

"OMG! Are you Dauntless?" Clary asked him.

"Duh, I'm Four." Jace said, and Clary rolled her eyes. She walked upstairs, and Jace followed her. Clary stopped at her door and turned to face Jace.

"Jace, no guy has ever been in my room before. Besides Jordan and Simon." She said, and she looked nervous. Jace smiled reassuringly at her.

"I cannot believe that my own beautiful Tris won't let me in her room. But, no matter, I will wait for her downstairs, if she wishes." Jace said, and Clary smiled.

"Come in, Tobias." Clary said and giggled. Jace smiled widely at her.

"Why, thankyou, Tris." He said as they walked into her room. She stood there looking at him with scared eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I won't even sit, I'll stand if it will make you feel better." Jace said, and Clary shook her head.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I just... I don't like people in my room. This is a place where I let... things out. And I usually don't want people to know or see the things I let out." Clary said, and Jace nodded.

"It may not look like it, but Clary I have problems too. You can't tell, but I do. Major ones. But, when I'm with you... I like you. I want you to see through the bad stuff. Please, I want to know you. I've done things. We've all done things. Clary, I won't hurt you. I promise. I might scare you, but I won't hurt you. Give me a chance. You won't regret this, I swear. You can't even begin to understand the things I've been through. Clary, I always feel broken. Like I can't be fixed. But when I am with you, I don't feel like that anymore. I feel happy. And I didn't think that I could ever be happy. Please let me stay here with you, and let me in. I can see it Clary. You are hiding something. You are so closed up. I don't want you to be like that around me. I care." Jace said. Clary looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Jace, I do understand. That happiness you feel for me, I feel it for you. But it's not a small problem. I have major ones... Ones I don't think you'll be able to comprehend. There are reasons I don't date guys and I don't let them into my room. There are reasons I stay closed up. I don't like to tell people my story... I don't know how to." Clary said as tears slid down her cheeks. Jace got up and walked up to her.

"Then don't tell me yet. Just... Can I see your wrists, please?" Jace asked her, and Clary looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Jace, I don't think-" She started but was cut off by him grabbing her hand and slowly rising up her sleeves. He stared at the scars with wide eyes.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, but I had too. I'll update as soon as I can, but I hope you liked this Chapter! Thanks guys! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**~ Cassie:***


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Um, here's Chapter 4... Hope y'all enjoy! This Chapter will be slightly longer 'cause I got a lot that I want in there. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**_

**Jace's POV**

Jace just stared at her arm with a blank expression. He couldn't believe what she had done to herself. _Why? _he thought. Maybe she would tell him. He finally let go of her wrist and turned away. He felt as if he should sit down or he was gonna be sick.

"Why Clary?" Jace managed to choke out. Clary looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jace, I can't." She said quietly. Dread flooded over Jace. He hated this.

"Why not?" His voice came out sharp and Clary flinched and took a step back. Tears were forming in her eyes, and Jace got up and walked to her.

"I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm just... worried. You scared me... Please. I need to know." Jace said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Jace, I do... Okay. I haven't told this to anyone before... Please don't say anything until I'm done.. And if you want to leave, just get up and go. I won't blame you... Most people do, but here I go..." She said, and sat on the ground. She crossed her legs.

"Okay. Well, when I was a newborn, my mother ditched me and my older brother. He was 8 and I was a newborn, of course. But, uh, my brother was.." Clary kept the sentence in the air. Jace saw tears form in her beautiful green eyes.

"My brother was abused. He was my best friend, and we were home schooled. I couldn't stop it.. My father would beat him strongly... But there was a problem... He would beat him so badly and there was always so much blood... And then, one day, it stopped. I was 12 years old at the time. When it happened... I couldn't do anything, because my dad tied me up... I watched him. My father. He killed my brother. And he made me watch. Oh my god, all the blood... He drove a knife through his chest, and my brother... He screamed my name. Asking me for help. And I couldn't help him... My brother's last words were 'I love you Clary', and his life bled out. Then I started to... get beat. He would cut me and abuse me, but not sexually. He did something terrible... My abuse was worse than my brothers. His name is Jonathan, by the way. Well, anyways, my father used to... cut me. In many places. It hurt badly, but... but I couldn't do anything. To make things worse, he sent me to school. It wouldn't have been a problem, but then I had to wear long sleeves and long pants.. I never had many friends anyways so I guess it didn't matter, but I was bullied... And that didn't help me with my problem with my father... But that ended when I turned 15, when I was offered a job to be an actress. It was like I could finally get away... And I did. So, here I am... Believe me, I am better, but those memories... It hurts. When I cut, it relieves the pain... I'm sorry.." Clary said, as tears ran down her cheeks. Jace's heart broke. She put her head in her hands.

"You can leave now." Clary said in between tears. Jace sat across from her and cleared his throat.

"Clary, I won't leave." He said.

**Clary's POV**

Clary looked up at him in surprise.

"Hey, you were right. I haven't been through the shit you have. But I have been through some of my own shit, if you want to know about it?" Jace asked her, his golden eyes full of sadness. Clary only nodded, unable to speak. He didn't leave. He's still here.

"Okay, so, my story... It started when I was 10 years old, and I witnessed my parents being murdered... Yeah, I watched it all... But then, I got shoved into foster homes, and I only went into two. One I stayed for 2 years, and my foster father was named Micheal Wayland. He was an abuser, and he was gay, so he thought I was soo pretty... He did stuff to me, okay? But the foster couple who had me before him didn't feed me.. And, my father, Robert Lightwood knew Micheal, and when Micheal got caught for the stuff he did, the Lightwoods adopted me. I was already into drinking, and I was only 14... I started when I was 13. Yeah, I was young, but Micheal only let me drink alcohol... And I still like it, surprisingly. But when I moved to the Lightwoods, I thought I would get better, because now I had Alec and Isabelle. I was very depressed. I am still depressed, I just hide it with my cockiness. My only escape is music, so when I turned 17, I told Alec and Isabelle we should start a band. Well, Alec knew a guy who could be our manager, Magnus Bane. And he is, and he's super gay. But, anyways, yeah. That's my story." Jace finished. Clary looked at him. He was different. She liked him more.

"I'm sorry Jace." She said, and he smiled.

"Don't be. It's in the past, right?" Jace said and Clary nodded.

"So, you get dressed, and I'll be downstairs, okay?" Jace stated, and Clary shook her head no.

"You stay here, and I'll change in my bathroom." Clary said and walked to her bathroom. Inside on the counter were the tank top and shorts from the morning. She sighed and put on the shorts. She couldn't bring herself to put on the tank top. Clary looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was messy. She splashed some water on her face and brushed her hair. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some quick mascara. Clary walked out to see Jace laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Um, hello." Clary said, and Jace sat up. He looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, lets go Hazel Grace." Jace said and Clary blushed.

"Whatever you say Augustus." She responded and started to walk out the door.

They walked downstairs and got in the car.

"Tris, where should we go eat?" Jace asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Clary said, and looked at Jace.

"We should go to Taki's. It's amazing, you'll love it! If you want." Jace said, and Clary smiled.

"Okay, let's go my Romeo." She said, and they drove off.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked the chapter and please review! **

**Okay? Okay.**

**Love you guys :***

**~Cassie 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 GUYSSS. OMG. YASSSS.**

**So, I know most people were saying they moved to fast, and I agree, so I changed some stuff.**

**I hope you like this chapter, considering it's Clary's first date with Jace... It's like... YESSSSSSS. THE CLACE IS FINALLY HERE... Sorry, I'm a major fangirl, lol.**

**Soooo, here is Chapter 5, and I hope this isn't a fail... So, I'm sorry if I am disappointing anyone, butttt there's not gonna be tooooo much Clace... Clary is gonna talk to Isabelle... YESSS! Sooo, here it is!**

**And, also, I am soo sorry for this late update, but I got City of Heavenly Fire &amp; I HAD TO FINISH IT. IT IS BEAUTIFUL AND I CRIED A MILLION TIMES OMG THE FEELS. Also, I've been super busy &amp; I haven't had many ideas... I am hoping this chapter turns out good.. I'm really sorry about the super late update... **

**Oh and I've been thinking about what I wanted to happen in this chapter, because I have an amazing idea, but I didn't know if I wanted some stuff to happen... But, of course, I wasn't sure how I wanted it to happen... I've been working on this chapter for about a week, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry if it sucks! Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction... Thanks. :)**

**OKAY, here is Chapter 5.**

****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR BASICALLY ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT****

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Dates**_

**Clary's POV**

Jace pulled up to Taki's and Clary stepped out. She recognized the place immediately. Jonathan had been 5 years older than Clary, and he used to work at a place called Taki's. The same place Jace and Clary were at now. Clary never ate at the restaurant that her brother worked at, but it still brought back memories. But she couldn't think about that now, not with Jace. He stepped out of the car and walked by Clary.

"You'll love the food here. It's spectacular." Jace said and Clary giggled. Jace smiled and walked to the door, opening it and holding it for her. Clary blushed. _'He's so sweet.'_ Clary thought. She walked into the door and looked at Jace.

"Thankyou." Clary said and Jace walked in after her. She looked around for a place to sit, when she spotted two people. Simon and Isabelle. _'Shit.'_

"Uh, J-J-Jace... I-I-Isabelle and S-S-Simon are h-here." Clary stammered and Jace shot around and saw them.

"Shit.." He muttered under his breath. He looked around and sighed. It just so happened that the only table in the restaurant that was open was by Simon and Izzy.

"We can leave. If you want to." Jace suggested. Clary shook her head.

"I-I w-will have t-to deal with i-it s-sooner o-or l-later..." She stammered and Jace frowned.

"Alright." He said and they walked to the table. Jace sat down first, and Clary sat across from them. Simon immediately noticed Clary. She turned away and looked at Jace. All of the sudden Isabelle appeared next to Jace. _'Oh shit.'_ Clary said to herself.

"Hey Clary, I am.." Isabelle started and then stopped. "No, no, that's not how I want this to go. Clary, I am sorry, but that's not what I need to start with. Okay, listen, I wanted us to be friends. I want us to be friends. I probably just ruined that, but before you assume we were just making out in a closet, you need to know that we were intoxicated." Isabelle explained.

"Isabelle-"

"Call me Izzy."

"-Izzy." Clary corrected herself. "Thankyou for... explaining the situation some, but it's okay." Clary said and flashed Izzy her best fake smile. Izzy fell for it.

"Oh thankyou! Sooo, what are you doing tonight?" Izzy asked Clary. She shrugged.

"I suggest a sleepover. Do you want to come over?" Izzy said. Clary smiled another fake one.

"I would absolutely love to come over." Clary said, and Izzy smiled widely.

"GREAT!" Izzy beamed. Clary laughed.

"Jace, take her to her home, make sure she gets clothes, and bring her over." Izzy demanded Jace and walked off back to Simon.

"Well damn." Clary said when Izzy walked off. Jace laughed.

"You could've told her no." Jace said, and Clary shrugged.

"I don't not like Izzy. In fact, she's kinda cool. If they were intoxicated, I can forgive her. But I don't know about him." Clary said, anger flaring through her.

"Well, Izzy likes you. From the looks of it, I'd say she likes you a lot." Jace said and Clary laughed.

"Yeah, we could be besties." Clary joked. Jace looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"You. You are so different. You are nice to Isabelle, even after she kissed your boyfriend. How? How can you even stand to be around her?" Jace asked Clary. She looked at him.

"Because. I think she deserves a second chance." Clary said, and Jace nodded. Finally, the waitress showed up.

"Hello guys, welcome to Taki's." The waitress said. "What do y'all want?"

"The usual." Jace said.

"Coffee. Black, please. Like my soul." Clary said and Jace looked at her and smirked. The waitress walked off.

"Your soul is not black." Jace said.

"How would you know?" Clary joked.

"Good point." He said.

**Jace's POV**

"So, you must come here a lot." Clary said. Jace smiled.

"Yes, almost everyday with Alec, Magnus, and Izzy." Jace said. Clary nodded. _'God she is beautiful.'_

"So, your coming to my house. To where I sleep. Yay." Jace said to her, smirking. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and we won't be anywhere near eachother. Such a pity, don't you think?" Clary said jokingly.

"Yes, I don't think it's fair." Jace said, smirking more. Clary laughed.

"I bet you don't." She said. The waitress came back with Jace's food and Clary's coffee. Jace started eating and Clary sipped her coffee. They both finished and Jace paid. They walked back to the car and got in.

"To my house!" Clary shouted as Jace got in. He laughed.

"Yes, to your house." He said. He started the car and started driving.

"Music, please." Clary said with a smile. Jace smirked.

"Okay, considering we are going to be doing this whole dating thing for a very long while," Jace started. He pulled out a black case and opened it. Inside were a bunch of music CDs.

"I vote we have a song." He said and pulled out one of the CDs. Jace put the CD into the car and flipped through a bunch of songs. He finally paused at a song and smiled.

"Okay, this song is called Crash. It's by You Me At Six.. This song is amazing. Actually, no, it's better than that." Jace said and flashed Clary a smile. She was looking at him wide-eyed.

"But if you don't like it, we can choose another one..." Jace said as the song started. He watched Clary's reaction and smiled.

"Wait, where you say you've been?  
Who you been with?  
Where you say you're goin'?  
Who you goin' with?

Keep me on my toes,  
Keep me in the know.

Wait, keep me in your skin,  
Keep me in your chest.  
I'll wait for it to start,  
I'll wait for it to end.

Keep me on my toes,  
Keep me in the know.

But when I looked at her,  
I thought of only you.  
If only there was proof I could use to show it's true."

Jace started the song, singing in his best voice. He looked over at Clary. By her reaction, she knew the song.

"We were young,  
We were in our teens.  
It wasn't real love,  
Spent behind bars.  
Oh it's sad to think,  
We just let it be.  
Prisoners of love.

It's so easy for it to be,  
Something second guessed.  
Easy to read,  
Don't let it become,  
A meaningless routine.  
It's meaningless to me."

She sang. Jace smiled and looked back at the road.

"But when I looked at her,  
I thought of only you.  
If only there was proof I could use to show it's true.

Just crash, fall down,

I'll wrap my arms around you now.  
Just crash, it's our time now,  
To make this work second time around."

They sang together, their voices blending perfectly.

"We grew up,  
We worked and changed our ways.  
Just like wildfire,  
Been burning now for days.  
Tearing down those walls,  
Nothing's in our way.  
I said, nothing's in our way."

Jace sang and looked over at Clary.

"And I know,  
I've said this all before,  
But opposites attract.  
We try and run away,  
But end up running back.  
And all I want to do,  
All I want to do,  
Is lie down and..."

She sang at him, looking over at him.

"Crash, fall down.  
I'll wrap my arms around you now.  
Just crash, it's our time now,  
To make this work, second time around."

They sang together, again. Jace loved the way her voice blended together with his.

"Oh crash, fall down.  
Just crash, fall down.  
Just crash, fall down.  
Just crash, fall down."

Jace did the last part, and smiled at Clary. They pulled up at her house and got out.

"Clary, can I ask you for a favor?" Jace asked, looking over at Clary. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I know I have my band and stuff.. But I'm the lead singer, and our voices... They blend perfectly. What I am trying to ask you is, would you like to do a duet with me? I mean, like after the movie. Or before. Or during. I don't care, honestly. I just think the world should hear your beautiful voice." Jace said and Clary blushed.

"I-I guess so." She said and Jace smiled widely.

"Perfect." Jace said as Clary walked into her house. He followed her up to her bedroom and walked inside with her. She walked up to her big radio on her dresser and turned it on low.

"So, umm, I was wondering... Well, I guess I should ask... Umm..." Clary started, clearly looking nervous. Jace laughed slightly. A song began to play, one he couldn't recognize. By the way the band sounded he could tell it was The Fray, but didn't know what song.

"Yes?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She walked around her room and started getting clothes together.

"Why didn't you leave?" She asked, turning away from Jace.

"I didn't see a reason too." He said, clearly confused. She didn't turn around.

"Well, umm, what song is this?" Jace asked. She turned around with a backpack full of clothes.

"Heartless by The Fray." Clary said and turned off her radio.

"I'm almost ready... Let me just leave a note for Jordan and Mia, explaining where I'll be. And I have to grab my phone." She said and walked to a desk by her bed. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a phone. Then she walked out her door. Jace followed.

"Okay, so let me go leave this note in the kitchen... You wait here." Clary said in a rush and she ran to the kitchen. _'Weird.' _Jace thought and walked to her front door. Clary came back, smiling.

"Let's go." She said and brushed passed him, walking out the door. Jace followed her and shut the door behind him. It was beginning to get dark out, and also a bit cold. He shrugged and got in his car. Clary got in the passenger side and shut the door. Jace started the car and pulled out of her driveway. He started to his house. Jace looked over at Clary, who was gazing out the window and smiling. Jace smiled to himself. He wondered what was going on.

The drive to his house wasn't long, considering Clary lived a neighborhood over. They got out of the car and Jace carried Clary's bag inside. It was rather heavy for a bag of clothes, but Jace lived with Isabelle, so it didn't surprise him. Clary knocked on the door and Izzy opened it.

"Hey Clary!" Izzy beamed and attacked Clary with a hug. Clary smiled a real smile and laughed, hugging Izzy back.

"Hello." Clary said, laughing. Izzy moved aside and her and Clary walked inside. Jace followed and took Clary's bad to Isabelle's room. He walked down the stairs of his mansion that him and his siblings owned. He went into his living room and sat down on the couch.

**Clary's POV**

When Jace walked off, Isabelle pulled Clary into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you can drink." Izzy said, smiling.

"Hell yes!" Clary yelled, laughing. Izzy laughed.

"Good. So, lets go up to my room." Isabelle said as she pulled out 3 bottles of liquor from her cabinet. She smiled mischievously at Clary.

"You cannot tell my brothers. They will kill me." She said and Clary busted out laughing.

"Okay, okay." She said, and Izzy grinned.

"Great. So, should we start in the living room or in my room?" Isabelle asked Clary. She shrugged.

"Living room it is!" Izzy said excitedly. Clary laughed more.

"Let's go!" Clary shouted and Izzy laughed. Both girls ran into the living room, holding the liquor. They stopped when they saw Jace. He looked up at both girls. His gaze stopped at Izzy.

"Isabelle, my dear sister, what have you got in your hands?" Jace asked Izzy. She grinned.

"Jace, my dear brother, this is alcohol. Your welcome to have some, if you would like." Isabelle said and Jace smiled. He looked over at Clary.

"Hi." She said and winked at Jace. He grinned.

"Okay, c'mon. Lets invite over a few people and have a real party." Jace said, eyes sparkling. Izzy squealed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled. Jace laughed and got off the couch.

"So, Alec is over at Magnus's, so I'll call over there. Make sure to call our little friend Jordan." Jace said and Izzy nodded. She ran out of the room, leaving Jace and Clary alone.

"Oh, so our second date can count as this party." Jace said and Clary smiled.

"Of course." She said, winking. Jace walked up to her.

"Clary, if I start to drink, get away from me." Jace said and Clary looked up at him, confused.

"Why?"

"I have a bad history of... Stealing things from girls. I just don't want you to be like them... I don't want it to be like that." Jace warned. Clary nodded.

"Promise me." Jace said. Clary smiled.

"No, I can't make that promise." She said and Izzy walked back into the room.

"Okay, we are gonna have a house full. Party starts in an hour... Jace, get your ass ready and start setting up. Magnus will be over in 10 minutes. Me and Clary have some work to do.." Isabelle said and smiled at Clary. Clary returned the smile. They walked up the stairs and Izzy led Clary to her room.

"Okay, girl, let's get you ready. I've got my hottest guys coming. We have to look amazing. Plus, I swear Jace is looking at you... And I mean _looking _at you. Like, you know, your his. Now, spill the juicy details while I look for us some clothes." Isabelle said as she walked to her closet. Clary looked around Izzy's room; it looked as if a tornado ran through it, with clothes and makeup everywhere. Clary quickly told Izzy most of what happened, leaving out the whole situation with her scars.

"Sounds to me like you should get you some." Izzy joked. Clary laughed.

"Not yet, Iz. But believe me, with an ass like that I want some." Clary joked and Izzy laughed hard.

"He does have a nice ass. Not that I've checked." Izzy said, blushing. Clary rolled her eyes at Izzy. She had finally pulled out six dresses from her closet.

"3 for you to try and 3 for me to try. Ready?" Izzy asked Clary, her eyes sparkling. Clary nodded and laughed. Iz handed her 3 dress; 2 black and one sapphire blue. They were all extremely short, but Clary didn't mind. For some reason, it just didn't matter. Isabelle eyed the three dresses.

"Try the shortest black one first." Iz said and turned around. Izzy started to put on one of her dresses as Clary started to undress herself. Once she put on the dress, she felt bare.

"How do I look?" She asked. The black dress went to Clary's start of her thigh. It had sleeves, at least. It was tight and made it appear that Clary had curves. It also made her chest stick out more, making it look like she had some. Izzy spun around and her eyes went wide.

"Hell yes. If I was a lesbian, I'd fuck you." Isabelle said. Clary laughed and blushed. Then Clary noticed Izzy's dress. It was ruby red, and it went to her mid thigh. It looked so tight that it looked like a second skin on her. Even though it was a bit much for Clary, she had to admit.. They looked hot.

"Damn, Iz. You look hot." Clary said as both girls laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough. We must finish getting ready." Isabelle said and Clary nodded. Izzy then pulled Clary into her bathroom. Clary looked in the mirror, practically checking herself out. She didn't look like she usually did. She didn't look like the old Clary. She looked _sexy_. She looked_ mysterious_. Izzy took some of Clarys hair and put it into a pony tail, leaving only two curly strips on the side. Then she spun Clary around, and put mascara on her and red lipstick. Clary looked in the mirror and gasped. She thought she looked different without the dress, but now she wasn't recognizable.

"Totally fuckable." Izzy muttered and went to her own makeup. "Hey, and by the way, there are black boots on my bed for you. Put them on. I'm excited to see Jace restrain himself from your sexy ass." Izzy said and Clary walked over to Izzy's bed. On the bed were a pair of black leather boots with a heel. Damn, they matched her dress perfectly. She quickly slid them on, noticing that her and Isabelle shared the same shoe size. Izzy came back into the room, looking drop dead gorgeous. Her black hair was up in a bun and her makeup was dark; some black eyeliner and mascara with the same lipstick that occupied Clary's lips.

"Damn it, we are fucking hot." Clary said as Izzy put on some black booted heels, much like Clary's. Both girls too one last look in the mirror and started down stairs, where music was already blaring. They reached the last step and looked around. Jace had done an excellent job setting out stuff for the party. There was food and drinks everywhere and the lights were very dim, but there was a disco ball throwing out colors everywhere. It was beautiful, Clary thought. She looked over for Isabelle, but the other girl was already gone, swallowed up by the crowd. Clary sighed and looked around. She was looking for Jace, but at that moment anyone that she knew would work. She spotted Simon, and quickly looked away. No, she wasn't about to talk to him. Then she remember that they had a back yard. She walked out back where there were more people. There was a giant pool and a stage. The music was loud and amazing, although it wasn't like anything she usually listened too. It was beautiful outback, there were white Christmas lights hanging all around. It was like a movie scene. One that Clary was very familiar with, considering she was an actress. It really was breath taking. She looked around, searching for the gorgeous golden boy. Then she saw him, standing alone by the giant stage. He was holding a drink and looking around, clearly looking for something. Clary couldn't help but to wonder who or what he was looking for. Finally his eyes landed on Clary. Then his eyes went wide, taking all of her in. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He looked like he was in shock. He walked up to her.

"Cl-Clary?" He asked her, his gold eyes sparkling. Clary took a moment to look at him. He had on tight leather pants and a black shirt that showed off his muscles and gorgeous golden skin. His hair was perfectly perfect. He looked amazing, and stunning. Everything left Clary. She forgot about all the pain and suffering, and became a normal teenager with the hots for Jace Herondale. Holy shit.

"Yeah, it's me." Clary said, smirking. Jace was a walking turn on. Jace smirked back.

"Damn it woman. Are you trying to turn me on?" He asked and Clary felt a rush of confidence, which was knew.

"Says the walking turn on." She joked. His smirk only grew.

"Oh? Tight leather pants turn you on?" He asked her, clearly enjoying himself. Clary blushed slightly.

"Mhmm..." She winked at him and plucked his cup out of his hand.

"Sooo, what are you drinking?" She asked, taking a whiff of what was inside the cup. Her nose immediately filled with the stinging smell of alcohol. The music around them was blaring, yet they could still hear eachother.

"Something you probably won't like. But you are welcome to try it." Jace offered. Clary smiled and took a sip. The flavor exploded into her mouth. It tasted like strawberries. She swallowed, the alcohol barely burning her throat. She smiled at Jace and licked her lips.

"Delicious." She said and he stared at her wide-eyed. _'Haha, I got him. Major turn on.' _Clary thought to herself.

"Fuck Clary." He said in shock.

**Jace's POV**

Shit, shit, shit. Clary was turning him on. Why the hell would Isabelle allow Clary to dress this way? This wasn't like Clary, although Jace loved it. No, he more than loved it. The hardness in his pants showed it. Thank god for tight leather pants. Then a song came on and Clary's eyes went wide.

"Jace! We have to dance!" She practically squealed. Jace laughed. Her innocence was adorable to him. He wondered if she was a virgin. She pulled him through the crowd and onto the stage. Oh shit, this was nothing like Clary. Nothing. She always wanted to stay hidden. When they reached the stage, Clary laughed. She sounded drunk, but Jace knew she couldn't be. She was just simply happy. He loved this side of her.

"Okay, lets dance." Jace said, suddenly recognizing the song. Of course it was a slow song. The song was Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade. He loved this song. He pulled Clary to him, pressing their bodies together. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. The heels made her only a bit taller, but she was still a head shorter than Jace was. He was hoping she couldn't feel his major boner he was having, considering it was only the second date. They started swaying, their bodies in perfect harmony. Jace was looking at her, and she was beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Mysterious. Happy.

"Clary, you look stunning." He said, mesmerized by her. She blushed.

"Thank you." She said, completely confident in herself. He wished she wasn't being that way right now. When you added up her outfit plus her attitude, it made sense why there was a slight bulge in Jace's pants. Maybe it would die down... If he stopped drinking for the rest of the night. Clarys eyes went wide, and Jace was silently praying that it wasn't because of the bulge.. And at that thought he thought it maybe went away. Clary pressed their bodies closer. The song ended and they stopped dancing. Clary back away from Jace blushing.

"What is it?" Jace asked her, and she pointed to the crowd. They were the only ones on the stage, and the whole crowd had practically stopped and stared at them... Then they all started clapping. Jace laughed. Clary blushed. Jace pulled her back to him.

"Can- Can I kiss you?" Jace asked her, clearly trying to stop himself. Clary looked up at him and opened her mouth, shocked.

"Yes of course. Simon's the only one who has ever kissed me..." Clary said and Jace grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer to him and looked at her lips, biting his. He looked from her lips to her eyes. Her emerald green eyes were wide. He removed his hands from her hips and cupped her face. He slowly placed his lips on hers. She hesitated and then kissed him back. He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped against his lips and then pulled herself even closer to him, deepening the kiss. Jace kissed her forcefully and she kissed him back just the same. She teasingly bit his bottom lip, making Jace groan. Clary broke the kiss and looked up at Jace. He smiled at her.

"Maybe we should go somewhere..." She said and Jace nodded. They ran off the stage, not caring who was watching. He pulled her up the steps and into his room. He walked in and she stayed by the door. Jace smiled softly at her.

"I promise you there will be no clothes off. I just want to be alone. You don't have to come in if you don't want too." Jace said softly and Clary stepped into his room.

"Get on your bed, please." Clary said, her voice wavering. Jace's heart was pounding, which was highly unusual. He sat on his bed and Clary walked up to him. She took off the boots and stood in front of him. Jace's bed was pretty high, so like this they were practically the same height.

"You said no clothes off, so we can... do anything but that." Clary said nervously. Jace nodded and pulled her to him. They were so close Jace could hear Clary's breathing.

"Clary, I... I don't want to do this if we aren't... together. I don't want to be in here kissing you until I can't breathe unless... unless you say yes." Jace said and cleared his throat.

"Clary Fray, would you..." Jace suddenly became nervous. She made him nervous. "...go out with me?" He finished and waited for her response. Instead, she kissed him.

"Yes, Jace Herondale." She said against his lips. He breathed her in. She smelled faintly of alcohol and tasted of mint. Probably gum or toothpaste. He kissed her back, putting his hands on her back. She moaned against his lips, and he smiled and pulled back.

"Enjoying yourself?" He joked. She nodded. He laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. She smiled.

"You just did, silly." She giggled.

"No, no. Clary, are you a virgin?" Jace asked her. Instead of becoming uncomfortable, she just looked at him questionably.

"Jace, Simon was my first kiss. Do you honestly think I've had sex?" She asked, and he noticed her lipstick was gone. Shit. That meant it was on him.

"No, I just was wondering." He said and Clary laughed.

"Okay, well the answer is yes. I am a virgin." Clary said proudly and Jace smiled.

"Okay, well cute." Jace said and Clary laughed.

"How is that cute?" Clary asked, making a weird face. Jace smiled.

"I don't know. It just is." He said and she smiled sweetly.

"Jace, shut the fuck up and kiss me like its the only thing in the world that you want."

"What if it is?"

"Then do it." She said, and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and he pulled her body to his. Then, he laid back, pulling her on top of him. Still kissing, Jace put his arms around her waist and laid her body nexts to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He groaned, and Clary smiled on his lips. He unwrapped his arms and ran a hand down her side, causing her to gasp. Jace took this opportunity to slide his tongue in. Clary gladly accepted it, and Jace rested his hand on the back of her bare thigh. He explored the inside of her mouth, his heart racing. He forgot for a moment everything. In that moment, everything slipped away. He was a normal teenager, with his girlfriend. He deepened the kiss as their tongues danced together, going in perfect harmony together. He pulled her leg around hist waist and let Clary explore his mouth. Then, the moment ended. Isabelle walked in, causing Clary to jump back away from Jace. They both looked at Izzy, who was frowning.

"I am so sorry, but the party is over, and Jace you have taken my friend." Isabelle said, now smiling devilishly at Clary. Clary looked like she was about to laugh her ass off.

"Okay, goodbye Clary." Jace said as Clary sat up and got off the bed. She bent over and placed a small quick kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Jace." She said as both girls walked out of his room. He got out of bed and shut his bedroom door. He took off his clothes and put on a pair of flannel night pants. They were his favorite; the ones with the factions from Divergent's symbols on them. He wore them with pride. Jace layed down and quickly went to sleep, still feeling Clary's soft lips on his.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 5. I am hoping this longer than most... I hope you guys liked it... And please review. :) Again, I am super sorry for the late update... **

**Okay, I love you guys! **

**I'll update as soon as I can. The next chapter will be about the sleepover.**

**AND CLACE HAS A SONG.**

**ahhhhh!**

**Love, Cassie :***


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys. Thanks for the reviews.. They were super sweet.**

**Also, a big thankyou to whoever wrote this:**

You are doing great. You are like a natural at fanfics and I liked no loved how they both love divergent and fault in the stars there geekness is so cute and I also love how jace is so sweet and Simon and izzy should tots go out it would be awesome ! Pls update as soon as ! This is amazing and I need more! I a like officially a fan of this fan fic ! If you write more i will read it ! :) :) update more cus I get bored if you update fast I will do another review! Wow I am so long winded sometimes well I alway do have something to say! I think I am Now just typing for the sake of it by the way I am not sad I am just a loyal fan I bet you are bored of reading this now so I am going to STOP!  
Wait I just need to type this,  
Bye hope u uplode soon  
Seeya  
M

**This seriously made me feel better about my fantiction. I'll try to update faster now! Okay, here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Lets Get Drunk**_

**Clary's POV**

After they left Jace's room, they ran to Izzy's. Clary walked into that room happier than she has ever been. Isabelle shut the door behind them and Clary looked around the room. Izzy had cleaned it. It was much nicer. Izzy sat on the bed and Clary sat next to her.

"Okay, I don't have many friends.. I really don't have any girl friends... But your my new best friend, Clary. And best friends tell eachother everything... So, what was going on in there?" Izzy asked Clary. Clary smiled, still tasting Jace's spiked breath.

"Umm, well, it started when I walked outside... And I found Jace... Then this song came on and we went up on the stage, just to dance. And we did. Then the song ended, and he asked to kiss me. Umm, hell yes I said YES. And he did, andit was quite enjoyable, especially for my first kiss... And then I suggested we got a room, and you see what happened after that.. How long were we in there?" Clary asked, suddenly curious.

"About two hours." Isabelle said, smirking at Clary. Wow. Two hours.

"Damn.." Clary muttered. Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, so your dating my brother. So, Clary, I hate to ask this, but I really like..." Izzy started, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "... Simon. And I was wondering.. Well, if I.. I mean we, as in me and him... Could maybe go out? He asked, but your my friend, and I just don't want to do that kind of thing without your permission... We won't be a couple, just going out on dates to get to know eachother. With your permission." Isabelle said, and Clary smiled.

"Izzy, yes. Please. If he makes you happy, then go for it!" Clary said and Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you." Izzy said and Clary smiled wider.

"Eh, I am dating your brother. Your sexy brother, who I turned on, by the way." Clary said and Izzy looked over at her, wide-eyed.

"What the fuck did you do Clary?" Izzy asked, her eyes full of surprise. Clary shrugged and Izzy busted out laughing.

"Damn girl. Your good. Jace doesn't get turned on much. He just has sex, but... It's always been quick. Like he would only date a girl for about a week &amp; that was for the sex.. He doesn't get turned on. Ever. And I've always assumed that when he does, he would have sex with the girl. You're lucky. You walked out with clothes on." Izzy said while laughing. Clary laughed with her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Clary said and Izzy smiled.

"Okay, sooo time for personal talk. Would you ever have sex with my brother?" Isabelle asked. Clary just stared at Izzy. Would she have sex? Well, no... But with Jace? He's different.. Or so she thought. Yeah, Clary would.

"Uh, maybe..." Clary said, blushing. Izzy laughed.

"How about we have this conversation drunk, okay?" Izzy asked Clary. Clary nodded and looked for her backpack. Isabelle left the room to get alcohol from the kitchen and Clary got into her backpack. Being the good girl Clary is, she brought coconut rum for her and Isabelle to drink. She giggled at the thought. Izzy ran back into the room with two more bottles of rum. The black haired girl grinned when she saw Clary's bottle.

"Wow. Planning on getting drunk, Clare?" Isabelle asked and Clary smiled wickedly.

"Uh, yes!" Clary beamed. Izzy laughed.

"I approve." Iz said and turned on her radio. The music that was playing was amazing. Of course, it was Bring Me The Horizon.

"Best music ever." Clary said, grinning. Isabelle walked over to Clary and handed her a cup.

"Yeah, duh. BMTH is the best, and Oli is delicious. Totally fuckable. And yummy." Isabelle said and Clary laughed. Clary poured herself some coconut rum while Izzy did the same.

"How about a small game of truth or dare with my family?" Isabelle asked Clary and winked.

"Hell yes." Clary responded and Izzy laughed.

"Okay, I'll get Magnus and Alec. You go get my gorgeous brother, Jace." Isabelle said and Clary nodded. She walked out of Izzy's room, holding her drink. She went to Jace's door and knocked hard. When nobody answered, she knocked again. Then she heard footsteps and braced herself.

**Jace's POV**

Jace was enjoying a lovely dream where Clary and him were making out in his bed, when he was woken up by a knock on his bedroom door. He ignored the knock, thinking it was his mother. Then another one came, harder, and he knew it wasn't his mom. Jace got out of bed and thought about putting a shirt on, but then decided it couldn't be anyone that would care. He walked to his door and threw it open, definitely not expecting to see Clary standing there, still in her dress from the party. He looked at her, his hard expression going soft. She was staring back at him, clearly in shock that he was shirtless. He smirked at her.

"Can I help you?" Jace asked her sweetly. Clary shook her head and looked up at him, smirking.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and your dear siblings for a game of truth or dare?" Clary asked him, still smirking. _'God she is adorable.'_

"Yeah, one sec." Jace said and smiled. "Oh hey, you might want to step in here for a sec." He said, and Clary shrugged. Jace walked back into his room and Clary followed behind him.

"I am going to change pants... And put on a shirt. I wouldn't want to show off my factions, you know?" Jace asked Clary jokingly as she noticed his pants. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Clary screamed, clearly fangirling. Jace laughed.

"You like?" He asked. Clary nodded excitedly. He smiled.

"Okay, stay here. I'll be right back." Jace said, walking into his bathroom that was attached to his room. In this house, everyone had their own bathrooms. He quickly put on a pair of tight skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. He walked out to Clary sitting on his bed, smiling at him and holding a drink.

"Hey, you clean up nice, Four. Although I was expecting black not white." Clary joked. Jace walked up to her.

"And Tris, I would have never expected to see such a dress. Definitely not your style, love." Jace said, completely serious. Clary stood up and pressed their bodies together, holding her drink to the side.

"Problem, Jace?" Clary asked, clearly teasing him. He smiled at her and put his hands on her waist.

"No, no. You can wear no clothes for all I care." Jace said and winked. Clary rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, walking to the door and taking a sip of her drink. Jace groaned and followed behind her. Clary opened his door and took another sip. Finally Jace became curious of what might be in that cup.

"Hey, love, what are you drinking?" Jace asked and Clary smiled at him.

"Coconut Rum." She said as they entered the living room. Sitting on the couch was Magnus and Alec, beside them on the love seat was Izzy. And, to Jace's surprise, Simon. Jace sat on the ground in front of the table, while Clary sat on the other couch.

"Okay, so you all know it's a game of truth or dare. There are rules, but don't worry, they are awesome. Okay, if you don't want to answer a truth, you must take two drinks of your drink. If you don't want to do a dare, you must take four drinks of your drink. So, if you don't want to play, leave now." Izzy said. Nobody left. Clary grinned.

"Who is first?" Simon asked, looking around at everyone. Isabelle smiled.

"I will go first. Someone ask me." Izzy said, and Magnus smiled.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?" Magnus asked, while Izzy grinned mischievously.

"Magnus, I chose dare." Isabelle replied, still grinning mischievously. Simon looked pale.

"I dare you too..." Magnus paused, smiling at Simon. "I dare you too lick across Simon's jawline, and kiss his neck four times." Magnus finished, and Simon looked wide-eyed over at Izzy. Izzy winked at him, and got on top of him. She first licked across Simon's jawline, then continued down onto his neck and kissed him five times in random spots. Clary looked as if she was struggling to hold in laughter. Simon looked extremely embarrassed.

"Alright, my turn. Alec Gideon Lightwood, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked her brother. Alec shrugged.

"Dare." He said, and Izzy winked at Magnus.

"My beautiful brother, I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room." Isabelle said, and Alec smiled. He reached up his hands to cup Magnus's face, and pressed his lips lightly to his. Jace had to hold in his laughter from the looks on Simon's and Clary's faces.

"Looks like it's my turn. Okay, okay. Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked Jace. Jace smiled innocently.

"Dare, duh." Jace responded. Alec frowned.

"Ummm... I dare you to take your shirt off for the rest of the game." Alec said and Jace shrugged. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked over at Clary. She was staring at him, her eyes looking him up and down.

"My turn, it looks like. Okay rat boy, oh wait, I mean Simon. Truth or dare?" Jace asked Simon, smirking.

"Truth?" Simon said, clearly nervous to pick either. Clary and Izzy giggled.

"Oh look, it's our first truth. Okay, would you fuck my sister?" Jace asked Simon, amused by the question. Simon just grinned.

"Why of course I would fuck Izzy! Wouldn't you, Jace?" Simon asked Jace, smirking. That one caught Jace off guard, and Clary busted out laughing. Which caused Izzy to laugh along with her.

"Damn it Simon!" Jace said, as Alec and Magnus started laughing. Simon smiled proudly.

"MY TURN BITCHES." Simon yelled. Magnus stopped laughing and looked over at Simon.

"I am not a bitch, I'm the bitch, and that's miss bitch to you." Clary said through her laughter. Simon looked over at Clary like she was crazy. Jace laughed.

"Well well. It looks like we've found someone sassier than princess Alec." Isabelle joked. Alec smiled.

"Clarissa Fray, truth or dare?" Simon asked, and Clary paled.

"D-dare." Clary stuttered out.

"I dare you to make out with Jace for 5 minutes. You have to do it in his bedroom after both of you chug your drinks." Simon said, grinning mischievously. Holy shit. He was trying to get them laid. Jace would not have that.

"Hey, this is her dare, not mine. I will not chug my drink." Jace said and Clary smiled nervously at him.

"Okay, let me chug this." She said, reaching for her drink. She quickly downed and and wobbled a little. Then her face relaxed, and she giggled.

"Okay, lets go angel." Jace said and stood up. He walked over to Clary and pulled her off the love seat. Clary smiled at him and giggled again.

"Yay, lets go!" She shouted, while Simon and Isabelle tried to hold in their laughter. Jace smiled as Alec laughed quietly. He pulled Clary to his room, dragging her along beside him. He walked into the room and pulled her inside. Once she stumbled inside and he caught her, he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Your dare was to make out with me for 5 minutes, but we don't have to if you don't want to..." Jace started and Clary grinned.

"Hell yes." She said and walked up to Jace. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, pulling him down to her. He kissed her back, pulling her closer and closer to him. She gasped, her lips parting in surprise. Jace took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She let him explore her mouth for a minute and then she broke away, walking towards his bed and laying down. He grinned and walked over to her. She smiled and then pouted.

"Jacey, I'm tired." She whispered to him as he layed down next to her. He smiled lightly at her.

"Well, I don't think you'll be comfy sleeping in that dress... Come on, Clary. You can use some of my clothes. They'll be big, but... I mean, we can go get you your clothes..." Jace said and Clary laughed softly.

"I am not as drunk as you think I am.. But I'd like to borrow a shirt of yours, if you don't mind." Clary said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. I think I know a shirt you will love." Jace said and walked to his closet. Because Jace was such a fan of The Fault in Our Stars, he had lots of clothes to show off his fandom. And considering Clary was apart of the fandom, he would allow her to wear the fan merch. He pulled out his 4thfavorite shirt.. It was a black shirt with an outline of two people; a tall boy with a prosthetic leg and a smaller girl with an oxygen tank. The two were holding hands. He walked back over to the bed and handed the shirt to Clary. She quickly got out of his bed and held the shirt up, her eyes widening when she noticed what the shirt had resembled. She smiled and looked over at Jace.

"Mind if I change right here?" She asked him, still smiling. He nodded, clearly unable to answer. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I am still very drunk right now. I want you to make sure we don't do anything, besides sleep. I just want to sleep right now, but I can't lose my virginity like this. Jace, please don't let me." She begged, her eyes shinning. He walked up next to her and pulled her into him.

"Clary, I wouldn't take it from you like this. I promise." Jace said, and Clary nodded. He let her go as he walked to his closet and turned to look at her. She slipped the dress off and pulled Jace's shirt on. It was a little bigger than he expected, but to him she looked absolutely adorable. She turned around and saw him watching her and blush a deep scarlet. Jace laughed.

"It's okay. You can even watch me change if you want too." Jace joked and smirked. Clary smiled and layed on his bed.

"I probably shouldn't, considering you're a major turn-on. But, I cannot resist being able to see you shirtless, my dear." Clary joked back. Jace got into his closet and pulled out his Divergent pants. He slipped them on and took off his shirt.   


"Mind if I sleep shirtless?" Jace asked, smiling. Clary nodded a 'yes' and Jace walked over to the bed. He layed down next to Clary and put his arms around her, clearly cuddling her.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Jace whispered, and kissed her lips softly.

"Goodnight, handsome." Clary whispered back, and kissed his cheek. She stared into his eyes for a while and then slowly drifted off. After a while, Jace drifted off too.

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update. I'm sick :(**

**I am sorry. My tonsils are swollen &amp; my throat is killing me, which is why I have been trying to sleep it off. I'll update soon though, bc I already know exactly how I want my next chapter to go!**

**Please review! :)**

**"Okay? Okay." - TFIOS**

**Btw, "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." - Divergent **

**:* love you guys.**

**~Cassie:***

**p.s. my mouth hurts, andddddddd I love you guys. :))**

**"I am in love with you." - TFIOS ;)**

**{Just kidding! But my mouth hurts, sooo bye. ily.}**


	8. Chapter 7

_**HI IT'S TRINITY AND I WROTE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. **_

**_/ two months later /_**

**Clary's POV**

Clary smiled at Isabelle who was rummaging through her closet to find clothes for their double date tonight. Izzy was excited, and Clary had to admit that she was excited too. After spending about 3 weeks with Isabelle and the other Lightwoods, Izzy's room began to feel like her own. Clary sighed when Isabelle found two dresses for her to try. Of course she hadn't slept with Jace in two months, but they had gone on dates every weekend. She felt herself like him more and more. Of course with the movie coming out, they had been practicing nonstop, and actually shooting a few scenes. She basically never went home anymore.

"Alright, try these two on." Isabelle demanded Clary, holding out two emerald green party dresses. One was short, going to Clary's midthigh, and the other was shorter, stopping just before her thigh began. She took both dresses from Isabelle and tried on the first dress that went to her midthigh. Isabelle examined it.

"Not short enough." Izzy mumbled. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Isabelle, I look fine." Clary said, turning to her mirror. But Isabelle was right; it seemed too long. Clary let out a long sigh. She then looked at her wrist. Her scars had faded greatly, and thanks to Jace, Clary had been clean for two months. Therefore, she could now wear short sleeves. It was nice.

"Okay, maybe not. Hand me the other dress." Clary said, exasperated. Isabelle squealed and handed Clary the short dress. She took off the first one and slipped the second one on. Clary looked into the mirror and gasped.

"Isabelle, are you trying to get me laid?" Clary asked, clearly shocked on how the dress made her look. Its not that the dress made her look bad.. No, it was that the dress made her look_good_. Too good.

"Maybe. C'mon. Clary, it's been two months! It's not like you want to wait forever, do you?" Isabelle asked Clary. Clary froze. She did want Jace like that, but wasn't sure he felt the same. She had a desire to have him touch her, but such a small desire that she did not act upon it.

"N-no, not exactly. But Izzy, I don't know how to do that stuff." Clary said, still looking at herself in the dress. It grabbed her every curve, and stopped at a particular place.

"Well, good thing Jace does." Izzy said, smiling at Clary. "Okay, now for the makeup."

**Jace's POV**

Jace turned around in his mirror, examining how he looked. With the tight skinny jeans and black shirt that made his muscles stand out, Jace thought he looked pretty good. The only thing he was going to dread about tonight was that it was a double date with Isabelle and Simon to the new club down the street. But with Isabelle dressing Clary, he knew she was going to look delicious. Like she usually did. He groaned and sat on his bed, waiting for Isabelle to come knock on his door and tell him it was time to go. Making him wait was not a good thing. He had time to think now, to think about things that he shouldn't. Like what he wanted to do to Clary... Not to mention how she was a turn-on. The thoughts aroused him, and he frowned. Thank god for skinny jeans was basically his new saying. Then he heard a soft knock on the door and got up to answer it. He opened it to see Simon standing there and Jace frowned.

"Isabelle wanted me to come get you. She wants to present Clary or whatever." Simon said, returning Jace's frown. Jace nodded and both boys walked down the steps to the living room. When they reached the last step, Jace saw Clary and stopped. Holy fucking shit. Isabelle was grinning her devilish grin.

"Jace, I present you your girlfriend." Isabelle said as Jace looked over at Clary. She was blushing and biting her lip, which would usually be enough to arouse him, but now it was what she was wearing. It was as if Isabelle did not care for Clary's virtue. Jace smiled sweetly at Clary.

"Holy shit, Clary you look stunning." Jace said as he walked up to her. She smiled at him, blushing more.

"Thank you." Clary said, still smiling. Jace looked over at his sister's outfit in disgust. She wore a bright red dress just as short as Clary's. Jace knew what was on her mind.

"Let's go." Izzy said, after kissing Simon. Jace placed a soft kiss on Clary's lips as they left the room. They walked out to Jace's car. Jace was driving, Simon in the passenger seat and both girls in the back. Jace drove them quickly to the new club and looked at the sign. It was called the Pandemonium club, and it was huge. Jace parked his car and they all got out. Clary went right next to Jace, and he took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. They held hands and walked in line for the club.

Once they got inside, Simon and Isabelle said they wanted to go dance. Jace watched Clary as she watched her friend go.

"Want to dance, angel?" Jace asked her, and she blushed.

"If you wouldn't mind." She said, and Jace smiled.

"Look at you! You look like a goddess. It would be an honor to dance with you, angel." Jace said, smiling at her. She blushed more and he pulled her to the dance floor. Jace put his hands on her waist as she slid their bodies closer, surprising Jace. Then she started to dance on him. And she could move. He danced with her, matching her every move, touching her body. she gasped when he moved his hand down a bit lower, closer to her ass. And she spun around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she kissed him. It was a hungry kiss, filled with desire. Jace kissed her back, pulling her into him. She pulled back, blushing fiercely.

"Oh my god, Jace I-I am s-so-" He stopped her by pressing his lips lightly to hers.

"Do not apologize. But Clary, I wouldn't kiss me like that. Please no." He said, and she looked up at him quizzically.

"Why?" She asked Jace. He looked lost.

"Because when you do that, you make me want to take you right here and now." He said honestly, and waited for her response. But she only smiled.

"Maybe I want you to take me." She said, and Jace felt shocked.

"Maybe we should go back to my house..." Jace started and Clary nodded. They both looked around for Isabelle and Simon. When they found them, it was very clear that they needed to leave. Izzy was attacking Simon. They left and Jace drove them home. Once they got there, Simon and Isabelle dashed out of the car, probably going to Izzy's room. Clary got out of the car and Jace followed her. They walked in silence up to his room, and when they walked inside, Clary shut the door behind her and locked it. She looked over at Jace. biting her lip.

**Clary's POV**

She bit her lip nervously. Jace smiled at her, making her heart race. She honestly didn't know what to do or how to tell him what she wanted. He walked up to her.

"Clary." He said, his voice full of so much lust and desire that is startled Clary. Without giving her a chance to answer, he pressed her up against the door and kissed her. The kiss was full of desire and all the things Clary felt. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to his bed, where he laid her down on her back. He threw his shirt off before crawling back on top of her, holding himself up so he wouldn't squish her. She looked into his eyes. They were a dark gold, and they melted every piece of her. Her body burned with desire, with an ache for him to touch her with his gentle hands. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You should tell me to stop now." He said, and kissed her jawline. She put her hands on his stomach, allowing herself to explore his top half. He moved down to her neck.

"Or now." He said, and kissed her neck softly, causing Clary to gasp. He kissed her neck again, and she reached for his pants. Jace looked up at her.

"Clary, are you sure you want this?" He asked her, his voice filled with concern. She looked at him, and thought for a second. She had been on the pills for a month now... Meaning she has been ready for a long time... She nodded at Jace, and he kissed her lips lightly. She finally got the button of his pants popped open, and she finally saw his major hard on. Her eyes went wide, and instead of feeling fear or embarrassment, she felt confident and full of lust. She smirked at him.

"Well damn boy. I should've known you were a big one." She said, still smirking at Jace. He got out of the bed and pulled his pants off, smirking at her.

"Your turn, love." Jace says and Clary sits up, smirking.

"No, baby, I think you should take my dress off of me for _me_." Clary states and Jace smirks back at her. Clary stands up in front of Jace. Jace shrugs and lightly trails a finger at the hem of your dress.

"You asked for it, babe." Jace whispers seductively into Clary's ear, causing her to shudder. Jace slowly lifts up the dress and pulls it up over Clary's head.

"Baby girl, you're so damn beautiful." Jace says as he rakes his eyes up and down my body.

"Are you going to continue to admire me or are you going to touch me?" Clary asks Jace, and Jace smirks evilly.

"Lay on the bed, babe. You're going to wish you never said that." Jace demands, and Clary gladly complies. She lays on Jace's bed in nothing but her underpants. Clary bites her lip as desire courses through her body. Jace smiles down at you.

"I'll touch you if you ask. But, you have to ask and you have to tell me where you want me to touch you, baby." Jace says and Clary sighs.

"God, Jace, get on top of me and please, _please_, touch me. Everywhere." Clary groans, and Jace growls.

"Clary, you goddess." Jace gets up and slowly slides his body on top of Clary's, and then slides off and and sits next to her.

"Clarissa, roll over on your stomach." Jace demands and Clary nods.

"Um, Jace, why am I like this?" Clary asks. Jace grins, and rubs Clary's shoulder blades with his hands, messaging his way down to her butt.

"Oh by the angel, your ass." Jace says and he lightly slaps Clary's ass. Clary jumps up and faces Jace.

"Jace Herondale, no!" Clary yells as Jace laughs. Jace puts his hands on Clary's bare waist and follows the line of her underwear to where it cuts off at her stomach. Jace slids his hands over Clary's sweet spot once, and she moans and attacks Jace's lips. Jace chuckles and kisses Clary back, but this time he slides his hands behind Clary's body and into the back of her underwear, cupping her ass with his warm hands. Clary moans again, and Jace groans and lays Clary back down, pulling one hand from off her ass, around to her wet center. Jace flicks his finger up Clary once, and she jerks her hips and moans, "ugh, Jace", against his mouth. Jace laughs and movies his wet fingers out of her underwear and sticks them in his mouth.

"You are delicious, Clare-bear." Jace said and Clary looked at Jace, wide-eyed.

"I think we should take it slower…as in wait..." Clary said, and Jace nods and laughs loudly.

"How about we just go to bed for tonight?" Jace asks. Clary nodded so Jace pulls her against him and lays against the pillows, letting Clary use him as her own personal pillow.

"Goodnight, baby." Jace whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, Jacey."

**YUM YUM YUM... **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys. Heres your update! :)**

**I am sorry it has taken me such a long time, but I hadn't really been able to function correctly for the past few weeks. **

**And I am very sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Clary woke up. She looked over next to her to see Jace still asleep. He was also still naked, and Clary got a pleasant reminder of what happened last night. She looked down to his chest, where most of his tattoos were. He had wings white angel wings across his chest. Under the wings are song lyrics. Well Clary assumed that the words were song lyrics, she couldn't tell from the angle she was at...

"Admiring the view?" Asked Jace from beside her, clearly awake. Clary felt her face go red.

"N-No." She said and looked up at him. He was smirking at her, his hair messy from sleep.

"Well good morning beautiful." Jace said, as Clary blushed.

"Good morning." She managed out. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Are you okay? I mean... After last night? I didn't mean to do all that to you..." Jace started. Clary smiled.

"Last night was amazing. Thank you." Clary said and Jace pulled her to him. He kissed her lips lightly and she blushed a deep red.

"Mind if I go take a shower real quick?" Jace asked Clary, her face still red. Clary nodded. Jace smiled again at her.

"Your welcome to join me, if you'd like." Jace suggested, but Clary shook her head no. Jace got up and walked to his bathroom without any clothing. As he walked away, Clary could see the tattoos he had on his back. Once he went into his bathroom, Clary got out of his bed and walked to his closet. She opened it and looked inside for a shirt. Jace had many Divergent shirts, and The Fault in Ours shirts. Then she noticed his Breaking Benjamin shirts and pulled one out. She quickly slipped it on and went back to his bed. She straightened out the blankets and layed on top of them. She waited ten minutes until Jace got out of the shower and walked back into his room. He had a towel dangling from his hips, and Clary smiled at him.

"This is a lovely view. Maybe you should take off that shirt off, and we can do round two right now." Jace said and winked at her. Clary rolled her eyes at him. Jace put on a pair of black flannel pants and a black tee shirt that had 'Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up.' across it. She laughed as he layed next to her.

"What shall we do today, Hazel Grace?" Jace asked Clary. She shrugged and Jace smirked at her.

"We can do what we did yesterday.." Clary joked and Jace smirked wider at her.

"Yes, we can." Jace said seductively. Clary smirked back at him.

"Maybe tonight. And thats a big fat maybe." Clary said and Jace frowned.

"Your denying yourself the simple pleasures of life, Hazel Grace." Jace said and Clary laughed.

"Uh huh, sure I am. But I won't be denying them tonight. Wait, when is your concert?" Clary asked him, suddenly curious.

"I have a small one tonight and a big one tomorrow. And then after the movie we go straight on tour, baby! And you will be coming with me." Jace said and Clary stared at him.

"Jace, I don't know if Jordan and Mia will let me..." Clary said and Jace grinned at her.

"They will if Izzy asks for me." Jace said and Clary smiled at him.

"Maybe. I don't know though. I'd want to go. I want to go." Clary said and thought about it. A three month tour across the US with Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus? Of course she'd want to go. She had become friends with the Lightwood family. And she was just now on speaking terms with Simon... And he owed her a favor. Clary had just came up with an idea.

"So, I wonder if they would let me go if Simon went too." Clary suggested and Jace frowned.

"Clary, you cannot possibly expect everyone to be okay with rat boy coming." Jace said and Clary smiled.

"Izzy will. And I'm sure if Magnus knew that it would be the only way for me to come, he'd be fine with it. Also, if Magnus is cool with it, Alec will be cool with it. And you." Clary started. She crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. "You, I can make agree with me." She finished and smirked at him. He smiled.

"Oh my dear Tris, what will you do to make me agree with you?" Jace asked her, still smiling.

"Oh, you'll see. But we mustn't worry about that now. That's after our movie, which we shoot the last scene in four days. Then we can discuss this. Alright?" She said, and Jace nodded.

**Jace's****POV**

Clary sitting on him like she was, wasn't helping him contain himself. After last night, he wanted her for more. Of course he wouldn't want her this bad if she didn't mean so much to him. He smiled at the memory. Clary was looking at him, biting her lip.

"So, before my concert, I am going to need something to make me perform better." Jace said and Clary sighed.

"After the concert." She said and Jace smiled.

"I get a prize for performing?"

"Yes, Jacey, you get a prize for performing." Clary said and Jace pulled her down to him.

"Admit it, you enjoyed yourself very much last night. So maybe I should get a before-the-concert prize? Please?" Jace asked as he ran his hand to her ass.

"Ugh, no. Jacey, I am bored. How about we watch a movie in here? Where we can be alone." Clary said and Jace nodded.

"Okay, what movie? My suggestion would be Divergent. Or whatever you want to watch beautiful." Jace said and Clary smiled. She kissed his lips softly and rolled off of him. He fake pouted.

"My suggestion is Insidious 2. You know, a horror movie." Clary said and Jace grinned.

"So if you get scared we can cuddle?" Jace asked. Clary laughed.

"Of course, Jacey. We can cuddle."

_/3 hours later/ _

Jace looked over in the mirror of his dressing room. The outfit Magnus had put together for him to wear for the concert was very tight. He looked at his tight leather pants and tight shirt. It was his usual concert wear, but this wasn't a usual concert. No, of course not. Clary had agreed to sing with them tonight. It was just one song, but really. Clary didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but Jace had a major surprise for her. A surprise so big, he was hoping it would show how he felt.

**Clary's POV**

Clary didn't know what she was doing. Agreeing to sing with The Fallen wasn't something she was completely comfortable with. It didn't help that she didn't know what she was singing. All she knew was that she would be preforming with them on the last song. Magnus had given her some clothes to wear for when she got up on the stage. She ran to her dressing room to try them on, not sure what to expect. But she didn't expect the outfit she was given at all. It was a tight leather half shirt and a tight leather mini skirt. The whole outfit grabbed her body, making her curves stand out. She looked different.. She wondered what Jace would think. Or Isabelle. But mostly Jace. After trying it on and Magnus telling her she looked like sex, she walked back stage to where the band was getting ready. Alec glanced over at her and laughed, causing Jace and Isabelle to look over at her. Izzy was wearing the same outfit, only she had 8 inch spiked heels on. Clary had on 7 inch regular black heels, because Magnus said Izzy would throw a fit if she didn't have heels on. But Isabelle's expression was full of satisfaction. Jace's expression was full of shock.

"Damn. I could not have dressed you any better myself, Clare." Izzy said, admiring Clary's outfit. Jace only stared, not saying a word.

"She looks like someone who's number should be on the bathroom wall." Alec said, joking. Clary laughed and blushed.

"I think she looks good. She'll definitely fit in, with some black eye liner.. Don't you think, Jace?" Isabelle asked Jace. He blinked a few times and looked her up and down, causing Clary's face to glow a deep red.

"Yeah, she'll be perfect." He muttered, and went back to getting ready. Izzy smiled and pulled Clary to the side. She put on Clary some black eye liner and bright red lipstick. Isabelle admired her work before smiling at Clary.

"Okay, you'll be on the side stage where no one will see you. Uh, when you are about to come on, we will announce something like, 'hey we have a special guest' or something. You'll know when its time." Izzy said and took Clary to her spot where she would sit. Clary nodded and prepared herself. Her first concert, and she was preforming. It was very scary. She sighed looked over at the stage. This was like a front row seat. She could see the hundreds of people who had come out to see her boy... And the rest of the band. Then, the band walked out and the crowd screamed. Jace looked amazing in those tight leather pants, enough to turn her on. They started playing music then, and Clary lost herself in the compelling music, and the way Jace was growling into the microphone and slamming into the guitar. The song ended and the crowd cheered. The band started up their next song.

They had played 8 songs and Clary was loving every moment of it. Then Jace smiled out at the crowd.

"Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying my attractiveness. I mean, the concert. Anyways, we have a surprise for you... We have a special guest for you tonight. Some of you may know her sexy ass and some of you may not, which its okay. I guess. But Clary Fray is my new sexy girlfriend." The crowd all gasped. Isabelle, Alec, and Jace laughed.

"So, Clary, why don't you come on out and show the crowd that sexy little ass of yours." Jace finished and Clary slowly walked out. Some people in the crowd cheered, and others stared. Clary walked over to Jace and planted a kiss on his lips. Jace smiled brightly at her, his arm sliding around her bare waist.

"Okay, so this next song will be one Clary and I will be singing together. Its a bit slower than our usual music, but I hope you guys don't mind. This is our 3rd month together song, the song I picked." Jace said, and he looked over at Isabelle. She nodded and Jace looked at Alec, who also nodded. Jace looked back over at Clary. Jace started to strum his guitar and Clary immediately recognized the song. "Sleep Well, Darling" by Secrets. Clary loved the song, especially when Jace was playing it on the guitar. The melody was so pretty... and then Jace started to sing.

"Who said love should be this hard  
Who said hearts should break apart?  
I know, maybe I should mend this  
Pull out the glue, maybe I can fix this."

Jace sang. Clary picked up a mic and took at deep breath.

"I'd approve of this change

If the change hadn't meant you changed how you felt about me  
It's a treacherous thing, when the one that you love is finding a new love

You're running away from things that matter more than you know

You're chasing a love that could never love you as much as I do."

Clary sang the next lines, and smiled over at Jace nervously. He smiled back.

"My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road  
Every time I look back all I see is your face, my darling  
My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road  
Every time I speak my words just say, 'don't go' my darling."

They sang together. Isabelle was smiling at them, and Alec was smirking at them.

"There's some things that I'm left with  
That make me believe this is hard  
Like the bed that we slept in  
It's filled with the scent of our love."

Clary sang next and Izzy grabbed a mic too.

"I can still hear your laughter bounce off the walls of our home  
Late at night when you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?"

Isabelle sang as she walked up next to Clary. Clary smiled over at her. Alec grabbed a microphone.

"You're running away from things that matter more than you know  
You're chasing a love that could never love you as much as I do."

Jace and Alec sang together. Clary thought they sounded amazing.

"My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road  
Every time I look back all I see is your face, my darling  
My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road  
Every time I speak my words just say, 'don't go' my darling."

Izzy and Clary finished the song. Jace smiled at Clary as they all bowed. The crowd cheered and laughed. Jace kissed Clary hard on the mouth. Isabelle giggled by Clary and Alec rolled his eyes while smiling. Then Jace looked back out at the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to see us tonight! I hope you all have an amazing time tonight and I hope you guys come and see us again!" Jace said into the microphone as the crowd cheered. Jace laughed a little. The whole band walked off the stage, including Clary. Once they were out of sight, Jace pushed Clary up against one of the walls backstage. He pressed his lips against hers softly and put his hands on her waist. She opened her mouth to his and lightly bit at his bottom lip. He growled at her and pulled away.

"No, Clare. Not here. And I think you deserve better than having your second time in a dressing room. So we are having dinner tonight at one of mine and Izzys favorite restaurant, The Cheesecake Factory." Jace said and Clary smiled up at him.

"Uh huh, sounds delicious. But I thought we had plans tonight?" Clary asked, and Jace smirked at her.

"Thats why I said we should have done our plans this morning. But now you'll have to wait. Which you can do, because I can. And I am a male with nasty hormones." Jace said and pecked Clarys lips. She fake pouted.

"Ugh, fine. But you still owe me something else then." She said with a wink. Jace looked surprised and Clary laughed.

"Damn woman. I must have magic fingers." Jace joked. Clary blushed.

"Y-Y-You d-d-do." She said and Jace kissed her lips softly.

"Okay, lets go. We have 3 hours before our reservations and I will only have you for at the most 2 of those hours. So lets go see how hard it is to pull leather off of you." He said with a wink. Clary grew a deeper red. He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. Jace opened the door for her and ran to get into the drivers side. They both slammed their doors and Jace put his hands up the front of Clarys skirt. He played with her entrance through her panties, making Clary gasp. Jace smirked and drove off towards his house. He kept playing with her until she moaned. Clary blushed even more. He drove up to his house and hopped out of the car.

"Well c'mon Hazel Grace. Lets go have some fun."

* * *

**I'm sorry this was kinda short, but the next chapter should be huge!**

**I love you all.**

**~Cassie :* **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! Cassie has momentarily taken a break and has let me take over! **

**My name is Trinity guys, and I hope you guys don't mind that I am keeping this up while she is gone. She just didn't want to leave you guys hanging. (: I promise my writing is not much more different than hers, but heres your first look!**

**P.S. you guys can call me the cupcake queen. (:**

**And oh yeah, I'm going to make a new character, one that I came up with and own. aaannndddd she will be in the next chapter, hopefully.**

**I also will have another new person, and I'm bringing in some other characters as well.**

**But I DONT OWN ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES THE PLOT BECAUSE IM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE OR WHATEVER BANDS ARE PLAYED. **

**okie dokie guys. enjoy lovely people! (:**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

After walking inside, they only had an hour before Isabelle came in and took Clary. Thankfully they weren't having 'fun' and they were just watching a movie. But Jace was taking Clary out for their three month anniversary. Clary was excited. Izzy pulled Clary out of Jace's room.

"We have 2 hours to get you looking spectacular." Isabelle said, and Clary nodded.

"So, what am I wearing?" Clary asked Izzy. Isabelle grinned.

"A dress. And heels, with mascara." Isabelle explained and Clary smiled. Izzy walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was a simple dress, completely black and short. But the dress had an add on. In the middle of the dress, at the top, inbetween where Clary's breast would be, was a blood red shining heart shaped gem. Clary gasped and Isabelle smiled sweetly at her.

"Try it on, Clare-bare." Isabelle said and Clary walked to Izzy's bathroom with the dress. She quickly took off her leather clothing and slipped the dress on. It showed more of her breast, making them pump up. It was tight and made her curves stand out. It was sleeve less, so you could see the fading scars on Clary's wrists. But she didn't care. She walked out of the bathroom, her dress going to her mid thigh. Isabelle flipped.

"BY THE ANGEL ITS BEAUTIFUL." Izzy screamed and Clary laughed.

"Thank you, Iz." She said and Izzy hugged her. Then she pulled back, and Clary knew what was coming next. It was time for hair and make up.

"Sit. Don't move while I do my magic, please." Isabelle said, and Clary sat. Isabelle went to work, and an hour later Clary looked into the mirror. Her eyes went wide, and she gasped.

"Iz, what happened to me!?" Clary asked, looking into the mirror. Her hair was pulled back and up, with a few curly strands hanging down in Clary's face. And her makeup... Eye liner lined her eyes, and mascara made her lashes look huge. Her lips, which were usually a light pink, were blood red, the same color as the gem on the dress. With a light amount of blush, Clary looked beautiful. Completely unlike her usual self. She actually kinda liked it. Tears threatened to spill, but she knew that she couldn't ruin this, so she blinked them away.

"Thank you, Isabelle. Thank you so much." She said and hugged Izzy, who returned the hug. Then Isabelle checked her watch and pulled back.

"Clary, only 2 more minutes. Lets get you downstairs." She said and they started walking in silence. This gave Clary a time to think about their past anniversary's. Their first one, Jace got her a diamond bracelet. In fact, Clary was wearing it now. But Clary got Jace a guitar signed by the lead singer of Breaking Benjamin. He loved it. Their second anniversary, Jace got Clary a fancy new car. And Clary got Jace front row tickets and back stage passes to Bring Me The Horizon. Of course, Clary went too. And she met Oliver Sykes. And now has his number. But that's not the point. No, the point was Clary didn't know what to get him this year. Maybe tickets to Of Mice and Men? Or maybe set him up to meet Theo James, Shailene Woodley, and Ansel Elgort, from Divergent and The Fault in Our Stars. Or both? That should be what she does. Or a chance to sing on stage with Breaking Benjamin. That's it! Clary could do that. She walked down stairs and saw Alec in the living room.

"Hey, A." Clary said casually as she saw Alec. 'A' was a nickname she gave him after they watched Pretty Little Liars together. Alec loved the nickname. Clary and him had become close, too.

"Hey Clarey-bare" Alec responded, using the nickname that he came up with that made Clary want to laugh. Then, he looked at her. His eyes went wide.

"Uh, um, Clarey-bare, you look... damn it. You look delicious. I'm saying that and I'm gay." Alec said and Clary blushed. Ever since Alec came out about it, he was more relaxed. And Clary caught him and Magnus making out back stage once, causing Alec to only shrug and say "you should've heard the sucking sounds, Clare." After that day, he didn't seem to afraid to be open to Clary anymore. It was cool.

"Thank you, A. I was hoping you weren't going to be all 'I will kill you if you touch the blonde, bitch. - A'" Clary joked and Alec laughed. Then she heard someone clear her throat behind her. She turned and saw him. Jace. He was dressed in black jeans and a white button down shirt... It was hot. When Jace looked at her, his eyes went wide. Clary smirked at him.

"Hey babe." She said.

**Jace's POV**

When her beautiful blood red lips moved, Jace lost it. His body burned with desire. But he knew he couldn't take her, that he needed to wait. He had special plans, ones that would be ruined if he did what he wanted to. So he held himself together and approached Clary.

"Hello, my angel. Ready to go?" He asked her, and she nodded, her beautiful hair bouncing as she did so. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together as they walked out the door.

"Soooo.." Jace started as a slick black limo pulled up. Clary gasped and Jace chuckled.

"I rented a limo. Get in beautiful." He said, and opened the door for Clary. Clary blushed and slid into the limo. Jace slid in next to her.

"So, tonight it's just you and me. Just us, Angel." Jace said, and reached for Clary's hand. He intertwined their fingers together as the limo drove off.

* * *

**hiya shadowhunters! sorry that was short, but its been soooo long since you all had an update, I figured a small one was better than none. **

**I will try to update soon! I will also try to update soooner than she did, but I do have school, so if it's a few days, I am really sorry.**

**PS::: you should follow my instagram account i co-own with my bestie. **

**the name is &amp; when you follow, tell me your from my fanfic, that way I can keep you updated on when I update.**

**love your new author,**

**Trinity :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It has been way too long, and I just thought today would be a good day to go back and fix mistakes...And update a few chapters as a form of an apology. I know, I suck, but oh well. **

**My Fanfic's may get a bit more intense after this chapter. I'm done acting like sex isn't a thing. It's fucking M-rated. **

The limo stopped outside the Cheesecake Factory, and Clary turned to smile at him. Jace smiled back and released her hand. He saw Clary frown slightly as he slid out of the car. She came out next, her fiery red hair blowing in the cool night wind. Jace walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she gasped.

"Hi." he whispered in her ear. She giggled and Jace let her go. She reached for his hand, and he smiled. But instead of letting her take his hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Clary smiled up at him and they walked into the restaurant. The man at the counter up front greeted them, and took them directly to their seat on the balcony. Jace had gotten special reservations for them, which included that they be alone on a balcony. He heard Clary suck in a breath as the waiter left. Jace pulled out her seat.

"Come sit, love." Jace said and Clary nodded. She sat in her seat, and he pushed it in for her.

"Jacey, this really wasn't necess-" Clary started, but Jace stopped her by raising a hand. He sat down across from her.

"It was necessary. Especially for you." He said, choosing his words carefully. He had planned something huge for her, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. The waiter came back, bringing wine and some French bread. The waiter poured both him and Clary a glass, and silently walked off. Jace took a deep breath.

"Clary, we... We have been together for 3 months. And it has been the greatest three months of my life. You have made me a better person. You are what pushed me to stop drinking, and you are what pushed me to be someone you could approve of... I want you, and not just in the way that involves physical touches, but in a way that means we are connected. There is no other way to say this." Jace began, and Clary looked like she was about to cry.

"Clary, I l-l…" Jace stopped suddenly. He couldn't say it, and he knew that. He'd just have to show her.

**Clary's POV**

"Jace, it's okay, you can tell me anything." Clary started to say, suddenly afraid of what was about to happen.

"Clary, I-" Jace stopped. A huge grin spread across his face. It was a dorky, lopsided grin that made Clary's heart beat really fast, and made her insides feel like liquid.

"Would you like to go to Paris with me? Me and the gang?" Jace asked her, and Clary felt her heart race.

"When? And for how long?" She asked. Jace smirked.

"In two days, the gang, myself, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and we are including Simon, are going to Paris for a month. After my concert, I am going to start packing. I mean, it's for us. I already bought you a plane ticket, and discussed it with Jordan and Mia. They said it was cool, as long as you say yes." Jace said, and Clary could feel herself glow with happiness.

"How could I ever say no?" She said, and Jace broke out into that grin again. It made her chest bubble up with giggles. She had never been happier in her entire life. She got out of her chair and went over to Jace's. She sat in his lap and sighed happily as he pulled her close. Tears threatened to spill down Clary's cheek as Jace pushed her back far enough to press his mouth on hers lightly. It was a soft kiss, a kiss that made heat rush up to Clary's face. She kissed him back, and then pulled away.

"I have always wanted to visit France." She whispered to him, and Jace smiled.

"Thank goodness." He whispered back.

The rest of the date was spent with them laughing and eating. They didn't even kiss until Jace brought Clary home and they were in his bedroom. It wasn't even a deep kiss; Jace pecked Clary's lips and she smiled. They sat on his bed.

"So, should I go home now? I mean, I should start packing." Clary said and Jace shook his head.

"You don't have to pack. Izzy has already got you clothes, and don't worry, they're normal." Jace explained and Clary nodded. Then someone knocked on Jace's door. He went pale as he got up from his bed.

"Oh yeah, I have one more surprise..." Jace said and he threw open the door. Standing there were four people, but Clary didn't even notice them. She was staring at the boy in front, the smile on his face.

It was Jon.

Her brother.

The one who should have been dead.

Clary felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

"Clary?" Jon said, as if he couldn't quite believe that she was there. Clary felt tears rush down her cheeks.

"J-Jon? Is- Is it really you?" She whispered and Jon nodded. He walked in the room, taking slow steps toward her, and Clary noticed his eyes were shining.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's me." He whispered back, and Clary jumped off the bed. She ran up to him and he hugged her to him tightly. When he used her old nickname, sweetheart, she couldn't hold herself back much longer. She cried into his shoulder, and she could hear Jace sit down on his bed. Then Jon let her go, his eyes wet with tears. He turned back to the door, where three other people were standing. There was a boy with pitch black hair, like the color of Jon's eyes, his arm around a smaller girl with red hair. The third person was also a girl with reddish hair, and she was smiling at Clary like she knew her. Jon looked at the girl like she was important. The other man - the one with black hair - took a step forward.

"Hi. I am William Herondale, but you can call me Will." The boy - Will - said. Clary looked at him in confusion and then looked back at Jace, who met her gaze with a smile.

"Will is my cousin." He said, and she nodded, turning her gaze back to the other people. The girl Will had his arm around smiled brightly at her. She had brown eyes, and auburn hair.

"I am Trinity, nice to meet you Clary. I have heard lots about you, especially from blonde. Call me Nita, if you don't mind." The girl said, and I smiled. Then the other girl took a step forward and wrapped an arm around Jon.

"I am Amy. Call me Cora, please." The girl who just touched her brother exclaimed. Clary smiled at all the new people and Will winked over at Jace, who had came up behind her.

"Nita is with Will, so don't get confused if you start to think that Nita is his sister. He is trying to be slow with her, although he doesn't want too. And if you ask me, I personally don't think Nita wants to either. But they've never kissed or anything, so I guess they'll stick with it." Jace whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Could I have a moment with Jon alone please?" Clary asks, and everyone nods. They all leave the room, Jace leaving lasts and shutting the door behind him.

"What happened, Jon? I had thought that you were- that you had-" Jon stopped her, and she had to push back her tears that had threatened to spill.

"Clary, I-I ran away. I ran. And ran. Until I ran into Will, then I met Cora and Nita. I thought that Valentine had killed you, and I didn't know what to do. I probably would've ended my own life, had it not been for Cora. I swear, I thought you were dead... Valentine told me that he had killed you... So I ran. I am so sorry Clary. I am." Clary hugged her brother again, as they both cried silently.

"Jon, just don't go away again." She said and felt Jon nod.

"I'm never going anywhere again. We'd even join you in Paris if we could, but Nita and Cora said its best that you have a while to process all of this and that we need to find a house anyways. I really think you'll like them. Especially Nita and Cora, even though you'll soon figure out that they are like sisters practically. I hardly ever get time with Cora, which is fine, because I love her. I'm in love with her, you know? I mean, you're the first person I have admitted it too, but I knew you'd eventually figure it out. I want to spend my little bit of forever that I am given with her. And Will - well I've never seen him so interested in a girl before. It's like Nita is his everything. I'm almost certain that she loves him, although I don't know if Will knows... I haven't asked. But now that I have you back, my life is perfect. I missed you so much." Jon finished and Clary nodded.

"I've had Jace, and my best friend Simon. And Isabelle, and Alec, and Magnus, and Mia, and Jordan. And I am with Jace Herondale." She explained and Jon smirked. It seemed to transform his whole face, and for the first time, Clary saw how much he had changed. His black eyes seemed somewhat darker, and his pale fair hair seemed to be paler. His skin was the same pale skin as she'd always known, but he definitely looked older.

"By the angel, I missed you." She said, and Jon smiled.

"I missed you too."

**review and shit.**

**i still love you guyz.**

**\- Trinity**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the newest update with your newly inspired author.**

**Jace's POV**

Jace waited outside his room for about 10 minutes before he began to become restless. He was pacing, back and forth, back and forth, as the others silently chatted downstairs in his living room. Jace didn't know why he was so restless, considering he literally _just _saw her, and it was _only _her brother. Jace pulled out his phone, and realized his Twitter and Instagram were blowing up. Most of the captions were the same, except one in particular, which made him freeze.

_"Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale out were out tonight at The Cheesecake Factory, and Sources Say They Saw a Diamond ring on Clary's Ring Finger! Could there be wedding bells ringing for the hottest couple in the world?"_

Jace groaned just as Clary kicked open the door.

"Hey, hot stuff." Clary said as she smirked, and pressed her body to his. Jace felt his worries melt away at her touch, and he also felt himself grow hard against her body.

"Hey, sexy. What's new?" Jace asked. Clary giggled.

"Bring Me The Horizon has a new song out, and I think you have a wicked stereo system outside, so how about we go scream that shit outside?" Clary asked with a wink.

"You mean 'Happy Song'?!" Jace asked, and Clary nodded.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Jace ran down his stairs and passes everyone in the living room, and out to his back yard. Jace pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulls up the song.

"Oh, by the Angel, Clare, this song makes me wanna fucking do you on a table." Jace says as Clary runs up to him, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Suddenly, the glorious song is blaring through the massive speakers. It's so loud that everyone in the neighborhood should be able to hear it.

"I've, had enough,

there's a voice in my head,  
says I'm better off dead..

But if I sing along a little fucking louder

to a happy song, I'll be alright!

You want to give up,

gave it all that you've got,

and it still doesn't cut.

But if you sing along,

a little fucking louder

to a happy song

you'll be just fine cause,

every now and again we get the feeling,  
and the great big void inside us opens up,  
and I really wish that you could help,  
but my head is like a carousel and,  
I'm going round in circles, going round in circles.

S-P-I-R-I-T, spirit!  
Let's hear it!  
S-P-I-R-I-T, spirit!  
Let's hear it!

We are possessed,  
we're all fucked in the head,  
alone and depressed.

but if we sing along a little fucking louder,  
to a happy song,  
maybe we'll forget cause

every now and again we get the feeling,  
and the great big void inside us opens up,  
and I really wish that you could help,  
but my head is like a carousel and,  
I'm going round in circles, going round in circles...

Don't wake us up,  
we'd rather just keep dreaming.  
Cause the nightmares in our heads are bad enough,  
and I really wish that you could help,  
but my head is like a carousel,  
and I'm going round in circles, I'm going round in circles.

The world has coalesced,  
into one giant mess of hate and unrest.  
So let's sing along a little goddamn louder,  
to a happy song, and pretend it's all okay.

Let's go!

Sing along!  
Let's sing along!  
A little fucking louder,  
a little fucking louder!

Well don't you feel so much better?

S-P-I-R-I-T, spirit  
Let's hear it!  
(Well that's the spirit!)  
S-P-I-R-I-T, spirit!  
Let's hear it!  
(Yeah, that's the spirit!)"

And the song ends, leaving Clary and Jace gasping for air, and smiling like lunatics.

"Clary, that song is literally the best song in this universe." Jace says, and he hears a chuckle.

"I didn't know you'd be into such hardcore music, Clary." Jonathan says, stepping out from the shadows with a small smile. Clary only shrugs.

"The music speaks to me." Clary retorts, and Jace grins._ "That's my girl."_ Jace thinks to himself. Clary looks over at Jace with a huge smile.

"Now we need to play The Weeknd, because you know how much I just love them, Jacey." Clary's eyes twinkle as she thinks about the band, and warmth spreads across Jace's chest as he goes back over to his phone.

"Hey, Jace, would you mind playing 'The Hills' by The Weeknd?" Jonathan asks Jace, and Jace nods, a tad bit confused.

The bass shakes the ground slightly, and suddenly Jace notices two red heads run out of the house, followed by Magnus. Jace immediately recognizes them as Nita and Cora, considering the only other red head was Clary in that house, and she wasn't even in the house. Jace glances at Clary, who was practically was having sex with Izzy, due to their new stripper dances. Jace found Jonathan's eyes and grinned at him, realizing what he had done. Jace decided that 'The Hills' was one of his new favorite songs.

*Time jump to 6 hours later.*

Soon after the little 'dance party', everyone went inside to watch a movie. Everyone except Jon and Jace fell asleep. Jace kept glancing over at Jon, and eventually Jon sighed.

"What question is bothering you, Herondale?" Jon asked him and Jace shifted carefully, trying not to wake up Clary who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap.

"How the hell did you know that song would make the girls react like they did?" Jace asks, still in shock over what had happened out in his backyard. Jonathan chuckled as Cora shifted around in his arms.

"Cora is my girlfriend, and she's constantly with Nita, so I get to see how the girl's minds works. That song always seems to turn them on." Jon explained and Jace laughed loudly, causing Alec to sit straight up.

"What? What happened? Why're you laughing?" Alec asks, his hair sticking up wildly from sleep.

"Jonathan said something that was funny, Alec. Go back to bed before you wake Magnus up, who will wake everyone else up." Jace said, and Alec nodded sleepily. Soon Alec was back asleep and Jonathan grinned over at Jace.

"So, tomorrow, we should go do something fun. It'll be the last night before we go to Paris, so lets make it exciting." Jace said, and Jonathan smirked.

"I have an idea."

**Cliff hanger! Love ya boos. I'll update soon.**

**\- Trinity.**

**oh AND YOU GUYS SHOULD LISTEN TO 'HAPPY SONG' BY BRING ME THE HORIZON. NOW. IF YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME THAT YOU DID, I'LL LET YOU HELP ME WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS FANFICTION, AND I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND. (and you can help me write the next chapter that I haven't already written.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**AYE SOMEONE REVIEWED AND I THANK THAT PERSON, OH YES I DO.**

Shadowhunter106

THIS IS THE BEST FAN FIC EVER ! you brought bands i love and books i love together omg i am fangirling so much right now ! Lol

**this is my new bff. thanks, Shadowhunter106. i LOVE THESE BANDS/BOOKS, TOO.**

**AND YOU SHOULD TOO, BECAUSE THEY CAUSED ME TO WRITE. INSPIRATION STRUCK, AND I WAS LIKE "LET'S DO THIS."**

**Clary's POV **

When Clary woke up, Jonathan and Jace were both still up, and they were laughing. Jace's laughter vibrated through Clary, as she felt warmth spread throughout her body. Jace noticed she was awake, and looked down at her with a smile.

"Morning, Fray. How'd you sleep?" Jace asked her. Clary yawned and sat up.

"Great. Did you sleep at all?" Clary asked with a small smile. Jonathan busted out laughing as Jace shook his head.

"Of course not. 'We will never sleep, cause sleep is for the weak. We will never rest, til we're all fucking dead.'" Jace said, quoting one of Bring Me The Horizon's songs. Clary giggled.

"Oh, my bad. But I don't think Isabelle is going to go for being called weak." Clary said, and pointed to Izzy, who had just woken up in time to hear Jace call her weak.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, I _can _and _will _kick your ass. Just sayin'." Izzy said, with a wicked grin. Magnus stretched out on the couch like a cat, and opened his blue-green cat like eyes.

"I heard something about kicking someone's ass, so I'm in." Magnus said. Alec was laying on Magnus, so when he stretched and moved, it woke him up. Clary giggled at Alec's messy hair, and he groaned.

"I don't like kicking people's ass much. I prefer my sleep, thank you." Alec said, as he shot a glare at Magnus, who only blew him a kiss. Clary looked over at Cora, who will still fast asleep in Jon's lap, and then she looked at Nita and William, who were still fast asleep and wrapped up in each other.

"What do we have planned for today?" Izzy asked, looking at Jace. Jace grinned, and glanced over at Jon.

"A goodbye party, Isabelle. Then, I got our plane tickets moved up. We're leaving at 1:30am. I thought it would be easier, considering how hot these Florida days are, so the plane might be cooler." Jace explained, and Clary laughed at his logic.

"Oh okay. Well, who's all coming to the party and when is it?" Clary asked. This time, Jon answered her.

"Everyone in Hollywood is coming, sis. It starts at 4. And it's 1pm now. You guys need to look amazing." Jon said, and Cora shot up.

"I heard party, and everyone in Hollywood." She said, and Nita laughed as her and William sat up.

"Oh no." Nita said. And Clary had to agree. With the way Nita was acting, it was as if Cora was like Izzy. This was going to be a long day.

*Time jump - 3 hours later.*

**Jace's POV**

Jonathan and Jace had decorated the beautiful house to resemble a strip club. He figured the girls would just yell at him on the plane ride, but it would be so worth it. Jon had helped Jace come up with a 'Strip Club Tease' playlist, which obviously consisted of many The Weeknd songs. For some reason, girls reacted to them in that way. The girls hadn't been down from Izzy's room since 1, and Will, Alec, and Magnus went up to the gym room, and Jace was glad. The plan for the strip club wouldn't have worked if it weren't for the fact that Cora and Izzy were makeup/clothes fanatics. Although, that also made Jace nervous. Clary always looked amazing, better than anyone else in the world, and they hadn't done...that, yet, and he new it would be hard to resist it.

It was currently 3pm, and they had everything ready, including spiked punch bowls. Jace smiled at his work, so when Jon came up behind him, it almost made him jump out of his skin. Jon patted his hands on Jaces shoulder, causing him to jump up and Jon to laugh.

"Dude, I was just going to have a little talk with you." Jon said as Jace's heart slowed down.

"Yeah? What about?" Jace asked. Jon grinned.

"Clary practically controls you, Herondale. You act like she's a Queen. I was going to suggest playing hard to get, man. No girl wants a guy who so willingly gives herself away." Jon said, and Jace nodded. He thought about it, and decided Jon might actually be right.

"Thanks, yeah. I get it." Jace said. He sighed and went to the couch, a little tiredness washing over him due to all the work Jon and him did. Jon sighed.

"Only an hour to go." Jon said and picked up the X-Box remote. "I bet I could kick your ass at COD." Jon grinned.

"You're on, Morgenstern."

*An hour later.*

**Clary's POV**

Izzy and Cora practically dragged Clary and Nita from the boys, and shoved us in Izzy's room. They had been poked, prodded, and shoved into so many dresses that they both lost count. Finally, they had stopped, and Clary finally opened her eyes, to find that both her and Nita were placed on two chairs. Cora and Izzy, who were - magically - already in hot clothes, complete with boots and perfected makeup, were staring at Clary and Nita.

"I think we did well, Cora. They look fabulous." Izzy gushed. Cora nodded.

"Totally fuckable?" Clary asked Izzy with a smirk. She grinned.

"Totally fuckable." She agreed. Then, Clary and Nita stood up and walked over to Izzy's full-sized mirror.

"Oh, we actually do." Nita said, and Clary nodded.

"Who's ready to tease?" Izzy said. Clary grins.

"I'm always ready to tease." Clary said.

All the girls walked down, at exactly 3:45, to see Jace and Jon sprawled out on the couch, playing Call Of Duty. The sight made Clary's heart pound; her brother and her boyfriend, two people she thought she'd never have again, playing video games together. They were so caught up in the game, they didn't even notice the girls. Clary sighed, and looked around at the decorations. It was similar to a club. Clary giggled to herself, and then she saw the poles. Her cheeks turned pink. _Oh, it's that type of party. _She thought to herself. The room was tainted purple at the moment, but it would change every so often. The lights were so dim, besides the TV, and every other couch that was usually in the room was moved, besides the black one that Jon and Jace occupied. The TV looked so out of place in the living room. Clary walked to the kitchen to get a drink, and as soon as she poured one, she heard someone scream. She rushed back into the living room to find Jace and Jon on the floor, and to see Cora and Nita high-five each other, and Isabelle on the floor laughing. The boys looked angry, and then Jace's eyes found Clary's. He looked her up and down, and she could see the poorly contained lust in his eyes. She could hardly blame him; the dress was almost completely see-through, and it only really covered her chest and lower area. The dress was black, and it matched her eyeliner. Jace stood up like he was going to walk towards her, but then he turned and shut off the TV.

"It's almost time, so Jon, start the music, and I'll move the TV." Jace said, and Jon walked off. Jace picked up the TV, and Clary tried not to stare at his gorgeous back muscles. Jace moved the TV to the other side of the room in a dark corner, and suddenly, the room was full of music. It was 'Can't Feel My Face' by The Weeknd, and the music flowed through Clary's body, making her feel suddenly very alive.

She knew that this party was going to be very..thrilling.

**Sorry it's short babes, but the next chapter will have the party, the plane ride, and the hotel. ALSO, I THINK YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT THE WEEKEND'S SONG 'THE HILLS' BECAUSE I LOVE IT.**

**oh, and I will be posting the playlist that is going to be used on this on my Spotify, so if anyone is curious, it will be labeled 'The Fragile, The Broken'.  
My Spotify is 1trinityalexisreeves. **

**Thanks.**

**K, bye lovelies. 3**


End file.
